YugiWarriors: The Power of Fire
by Blaze-Cloud
Summary: After returning from Duelist Kingdom, Yugi thinks his adventures are finished for now. But when some new cats come to Domino High, he realizes just how wrong he was.
1. Characters

Hi everybody! I'm new to this site so I hope you like this story. It takes place after Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! I hope you enjoy it! BTW: Spoilers for the actual fanfic in the characters/allegiances.

* * *

><p>Yugi-Warriors: The Power of Fire<p>

Characters

Leaders of Destiny

Flamestar- A flame-colored she-cat with emerald eyes and a white chest. The Fire Leader and the Leader of Leaders. Is called Blaze outside of the Clans.

Purestar- A black tom with one white paw and ice-blue eyes. Formerly Scourge of BloodClan and is the Fire Leader alongside Flamestar.

Skystar- A sky-blue she-cat with brown eyes. Is the Air Leader and is Flamestar's sister. Is called Bluebird outside of the Clans.

Creekstar- A blue tom with blue eyes. Is the Water Leader and called River outside of the Clans.

Treestar- A brown she-cat with green eyes. The Earth Leader and is called Leaf outside of the Clans.

Moonstar- A silver she-cat with golden eyes. The Light Leader and is called Silver outside of the Clans.

Foxstar- A black tom with red paws and brown eyes. The Dark Leader (but isn't evil) and is called Night outside of the Clans.

Burningstar- A red tom with a white chest and amber eyes. The Magma Leader and is called Dusk outside of the Clans.

Coldstar- A light gray tom with white patches around his light blue eyes. The Ice Leader and is called Blizzard outside of the Clans.

Foxstar- A red she-cat with a white chest and tail tip and amber eyes. Is the Evil Leader and is called Brick outside of the Clans.

Other Cats

Bluefire- A blue tom with a white chest and blue eyes. Flamestar's deputy and one of her most trusted warriors.

Darkleaf- A dark gray tom with a leaf-shaped mark on his white chest and brown eyes. Another of Flamestar's most trusted warriors.

Nightsky- A black she-cat with wings and brown eyes. Is Skystar's daughter.

Yugi- A purple tom with a black chest, underbelly, and violet eyes. The holder of the Millennium Puzzle.

Joey- A tan-colored tom with brown eyes.

Tea- A light brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Tristan- A dark brown tom with green eyes.

Ryo Bakura- A shy snow-white tom with deep brown eyes. The holder of the Millennium Ring.

Spirits

Flamemask- A flame-colored she-cat with gray eyes, a white chest, and a wing-shaped "mask" on her face.

Yami Bakura- An evil snow white tom with brown eyes. The spirit of the Millennium Ring.

Yami Yugi- A large purple tom with a black chest, underbelly, and violet eyes. The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.


	2. Prologue

Hi guys! Here's the first chapter. I will try my best to update daily, so yeah. R+R please!

* * *

><p>Yugi-Warriors: The Power of Fire<p>

Prologue

Flamestar knew she was dreaming. She was standing in a large city at moon-high, facing her dead sister, Foxstar.

"I'm coming back, Flamestar. Be prepared, because this time you _are_ heading for StarClan!" Then the entire scene changed. She was standing in the center of the Circle Cliff, where the Gatherings were held. Foxstar was on the other side with StarClan-knows-how-many cats behind her. What really caught Flamestar's attention was the large white tom beside her. He was wearing a strip made of fabric around his neck; and hanging from it was a ring with a pyramid inside of it. She looked to around and saw that other Leaders of Destiny and her trusted deputy Bluefire stood at her sides, ready for battle. As the two sides faced each other, her father, the legendary Firestar's voice echoed around the Cliff.

"_When the Fox arises, the Lost Warrior's kin shall help save the Clans."_ Then everything faded and she found herself in the center of her camp. She looked to around to see a flame-colored she-cat who looked just like her approach. The only differences were that this she-cat didn't have the flame symbol – Firestar's Blessing – on her chest, her eyes were gray, no green, and this she-cat had a wing-shaped marking covering most of her face. Flamestar recognized her as her other spirit, Flamemask.

"Hello, Flamemask."

"Greetings, Flamestar. I haven't seen you since The Great Battle."

"Oh, please don't remind me." Flamestar saw eight faded shapes materialize into the other Leaders of Destiny- Purestar, Skystar, Treestar, Creekstar, Moonstar, Foxstar, Burningstar, and Coldstar. "Did you guys get-"

"Yes, I think we all did." Skystar said. "But no one knows what it means." Then Firestar's spirit appeared. Everyone let out a delighted yowl.

"Firestar!" The ginger tom smiled and pointed to a tree, where an image appeared on the bark. It was the city where Foxstar had given her warning.

"This is Domino City. It lies south. You must leave the forest and go to the City, disguised as new students of Domino High, for, as Flamestar already knows, Foxstar has been revived. She is heading to the City now, and is hoping to find an ancient evil to team up with. It is your duty to send her back to the Dark Forest, but you will find the kin of the Lost Warrior there too. You will meet at the very edge of the forest as soon as you waken." Firestar turned to face them. "StarClan wishes you luck." Then everything faded once more.

Flamestar and Purestar jerked awake. "We should go, but one of us will have to stay behind to watch camp."

"I'll stay." Purestar motioned for Flamestar to go. "Plus, one or two cats will recognize me as Scourge. I prefer not going through all that."

"Very well, Purestar." Flamestar padded toward the entrance to camp when a blue tom, her deputy Bluefire, stopped her.

"May I come with you on this unknown quest of yours? You will probably need an extra warrior." Flamestar nodded.

"If you wish, Bluefire, you may come. Let's go and meet the other Leaders of Destiny at the southern edge of the forest now."


	3. Chapter 1 New Students

DISCLAIMER: I think you guys are smart enough to know I don't own Warriors or Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own the Leaders of Destiny, Foxstar, and Bluefire. Oh, and yeah, Purestar is the reincarnation of Scourge and is a good guy. Deal with it.

* * *

><p>Yugi-Warriors: The Power of Fire<p>

Chapter 1-New Students

"Hey, Yugi! Did you see the new cats?" Yugi turned in the direction Joey's tail was pointing. Nine cats were walking down the hall in a group. At the head was a flame-colored she-cat with emerald green eyes and a white chest. She was wearing an orange kerchief that was covering most of her chest. A blue tom with blue eyes and a white chest had a blue kerchief covering his chest too, as did a sky-blue she-cat.

"Ok, that's just odd."

"What, the cats with the kerchiefs? Yeah, some say that they're all from up north."

"But isn't that where the forest is?"

"Yep. I think they're forest cats, and you know the rumors. Forest cats are never good news." Yugi nodded gravely. There were rumors going around about how incredibly evil forest cats were, but Yugi didn't believe _all_ of that. It was mostly because his Grandpa would tell him the tale of a courageous forest cat named Firestar when he was a kit. The she-cat at the head of the group turned her head and looked at Yugi. His blood ran cold and even though it was a moment, it seemed like an eternity before she turned and led her group out of sight. _There is something unusual about them…_he thought as he touched the Millennium Puzzle, an upside-down pyramid that hung on a strip of fabric around his neck, almost like a collar. _"You're right, Yugi. These cats are not normal."_ The spirit of the Puzzle, Yami, spoke through his thoughts.

Later, after class, Yugi decided to introduce himself, just to be friendly. He brought his friends Tristan, Tea, Joey, and Ryo Bakura too.

"Are you sure about this, Yugi? What if they really are forest cats?" Ryo said timidly.

"I'm sure, Bakura. And this is just to be friendly, you know." Yugi padded across the halls. It wasn't hard trying to find nine cats together in a group. The head she-cat turned to them.

"Hello. What's your name?"

"I'm Yugi, and this is Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Bakura. What's your name?"

"I'm Blaze. This is my sister Bluebird," The sky-blue she-cat with the kerchief dipped her head. "And this is River," The blue tom without a kerchief waved his tail.

"I'm Silver," A silver she-cat with bright golden eyes spoke up. "And this is Night, Dusk, Leaf, Blizzard, and Blue." She pointed with her tail to a black tom with red paws and brown eyes, a red tom with amber eyes, a brown she-cat with green eyes, a light gray tom with white patches around his light blue eyes, and a blue tom with blue eyes and a kerchief.

"Nice to meet you guys." Yugi noticed Blaze looking behind him. She leaned over Silver and hissed in her ear. Silver's bright expression turned into furious rage. Yugi looked behind him and saw a red she-cat with a white chest and tail tip and amber eyes walking toward them. "Great. Here comes Brick." Blaze hissed.

"Hello, Blaze." Brick replied smoothly. "Still with your little friends, I see." Blaze's eyes narrowed. Yugi could somehow tell there was more than a simple quarrel between these two. There was something much more… "I should be going now. See you later, Blaze." Brick stalked back the way she came.

"We'd best be going, too. See you guys later." Blaze led her group the opposite direction Brick went.

"What was that all about?" Tristan said once they were gone.

"I don't know, but I do know how to find out!" Joey smirked. Yugi knew what was coming.

"Oh, please, no."

"Yep! Spy mission, after school tomorrow!" Yugi sighed. _This can't be good…_


	4. Chapter 2 More than a Bully

Please don't make me say DISCLAIMER all the time. I'd really appreciate it. By the way, thank you to my first reviewers: flamemask and Starlight Warrior 1092!

* * *

><p>Yugi-Warriors: The Power of Fire<p>

Chapter 2-More than a Bully

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Yugi left school and began walking home when he saw Blaze and her group slipping into a dark alley and out of sight. Unable to contain his curiosity, he quietly followed them.

"_Is this the best idea?" I really don't know, Yami. "Then why are you doing it?" As I said before, I don't know!_ Yugi stayed far back, so they wouldn't scent him, but close enough so that he could see them. He saw Blaze turn around and he dove into the shadows.

"You guys go ahead. I'll report to Purestar." _Purestar? Who the heck is Purestar?_ His question was answered as Blaze broke into a run for the forest. Yugi could barely keep up and soon broke into a halt as Blaze suddenly stopped. He peeked through some bushes and saw a black tom with one white paw and ice-blue eyes. _That…that looks like Scourge! From the story Grandpa used to tell me!_ The tom spoke to Blaze as if they knew each other well.

"Hello, Flamestar. Did you find out who the Lost Warrior's kin is? Or who that evil white tom was?" _Flamestar? Since when is Blaze called Flamestar? "She is not who she says she is…"_

"I found a purple tom with a black chest and violet eyes, and he was wearing something like that evil tom was wearing. However, it was just an upside-down pyramid, not a pyramid in a ring. But I saw a white tom with brown eyes." Purestar stiffened. _Hey, wait a moment! She's talking about me and Bakura!_ "However, he wasn't wearing the ring, and his eyes weren't cold or cruel. That leaves two possibilities: One, he could be an entirely different cat, or he could be double-spirited." Purestar relaxed, but not entirely.

"Our only option at the moment is to keep an eye on those two. This could be a sign, and we cannot pass this up." Blaze nodded and got up to leave, but looked at Purestar.

"How…how is Orangepaw?"

"She is doing fine. Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on our kit." _Blaze has a KIT?_ Blaze nodded and left. Yugi quickly dashed out of the forest, his mind in a blur. _Ok, Blaze has a kit…with Scourge? Isn't he evil, and isn't Blaze too young for that?_ He stopped to catch his breath, but would soon regret that for the rest of his life. Something leapt on top of him and he let out a startled yowl. He fought out of his unknown opponent's grasp, and turned in time to see razor-sharp claws just miss his face, but slice down his chest and underbelly. He let out a howl of pain and fell on the ground, lying in his own blood. He looked up to see his attacker and gasped.

"Brick?" An evil smirk crossed her face. Yugi noticed that she was wearing a kerchief around her neck.

"Huh. So _you're_ the Lost Warrior's kin? Ha! You can't even defend yourself! Stupid fool, I'll kill you now, and save you from the countless pain I would inflict on you later."

"Not today, you're not!" A flame-colored shape rammed into Brick and swept her off of her feet, revealing brutal-looking scars on her throat. _Blaze!_ Brick hissed and leapt for Blaze, but Blaze backed up and raked her claws down Brick's face and reared upon her hind paws. But instead of bringing her claws down on Brick, she purposely fell on her back and thrust her hind legs up into Brick's chest, sending her flying into a wall.

"You're a mouse-brained fool, Flamestar! Defending a tom who can't defend himself!" _Again! What's with cats calling Blaze Flamestar?_

"Leave him out of this." She hissed. "This is our war, not his. Now go." Brick didn't move, but hissed and stepped forward.

"Do you seriously think I'd let him live?"

"Don't make me bring out _her_." Brick slowly backed away at the mention of _her_. Then she turned tail and fled. "Go, _Foxstar_!" Yugi could hear every ounce of hatred in the name. He groaned as Blaze picked him up by his scruff and carried him to the other members of her group. "Foxstar." She said to them. "We have to bring him to the FireClan camp and let Goldendawn have a look at him. I'll tell his relatives. Where do you live?" He managed to speak, but every word hurt.

"Moto's…Game Shop…" Blaze nodded and raced off in the direction of his Grandpa's game shop. Bluebird picked him up and carried him toward the forest. _I'm being kidnapped, aren't I? "Yep, seems like it." That's not helping! "Well, what am I supposed to do? You're about to pass out, so I can't take control!"_ Before he could answer, he blacked out.

(Blaze/Flamestar)

Flamestar padded toward the game shop, still thinking about Foxstar. _She's already begun attacking innocent cats! But…she would've tried to kill Yugi for only one reason…She must think he's the Lost Warrior's kin…_She stepped inside the game shop and gasped. Standing there was Solomon Moto, a silver-gray tom with violet eyes, like Yugi. But Flamestar knew him by a different name.

"Violetfire?"

"Flamekit?" Solomon -er, Violetfire- stepped closer. "Well, you're not a kit anymore, are you? And what are you doing here, out of the forest?"

"There has been a new prophecy. _The Lost Warrior's kin shall help save the Clans_. And I'm Flame_star_, by the way."

"Congratulations! But doesn't that mean..."

"Yes, it does. My father, Firestar, has joined StarClan, along with my mother Sandstorm and their friend Graystripe." Violetfire bowed his head, but then looked up.

"Have…have you seen my grandson, Yugi?"

"Yes, I have. Foxkit, now the evil leader Foxstar, brutally attacked him and now my friends have taken him to camp to let our medicine cat, Goldendawn, take care of him. He will return as soon as he can."

"I trust you, Flamestar." She nodded and left. As she returned to the forest she broke into a run as she realized something with a jolt. She raced into camp and almost ran into Bluefire. The other Leaders of Destiny came out to see what all the commotion was. Flamestar raced into the medicine cat's den and, panting, slowly moved the pyramid away from his chest. Sure enough, there was a glowing golden flame where the pyramid was. She removed the kerchief from her own chest and revealed a flame almost identical to the one on Yugi, except it had the true colors of a flame. Bluefire gasped.

"He has Firestar's Blessing!" Bluefire took off his kerchief and a blue version of the flame was on his chest.

"I found Violetfire...he's the Lost Warrior…and this…" Flamestar pointed at the unconscious Yugi with her tail. "Is his kin."


	5. Chapter 3 The Entire Truth

Hey guys…I'm not saying DISCLAIMER. Extra long chapter to make up for the days I didn't update. R+R!

_This is thoughts._

"_This is the Yami/Double-spirit"_

(_This is thought-speak_)

Yugi-Warriors: The Power of Fire

Chapter 3- The Entire Truth

(No POV)

"Hey guys, have you seen Yugi?" Joey bounded up to Tea and Tristan.

"No…no one has seen him all day. And his Grandpa won't say anything." Tea answered nervously.

"You know what I just realized? No one has seen Blaze and her group today either. Not even Brick was seen." Tristan said. Joey hissed in rage.

"I knew it! I knew it! Those new cats are forest cats, and they've captured Yugi!" Tea gasped and Tristan growled. "Forget about the spy mission! Forget about class! We got to go save our friend from those mange-pelts!" They all raced out the door, heading straight for the forest. What they didn't see was Bakura's eyes flash crimson, and a cruel smile cross his face as he slowly followed, the Millennium Ring hanging from his neck.

(Yugi)

Yugi woke up in a small clearing with cats gathered near a large stone ledge. On the ledge stood a large ginger tom that looked just like Blaze, he even had the same blazing green eyes. Right in front of the ledge was Purestar. The ginger tom looked down at the cats gathered and spoke.

"This is Scourge. He was once the evil leader of BloodClan in my first life, but now he wants to put aside his past and join FireClan. Scourge, do you wish to learn the noble code of our ancestors?"

"I do, Firestar."

"Then until you earn you're warrior name, you shall be called Purepaw." He did the same to Bluebird and Brick, naming them Skypaw and Foxpaw. Firestar named Blaze Flamepaw. Then the entire scene switched to a battle field and Yugi saw Flamepaw, Purepaw, and Skypaw chasing a large tom out of an unfamiliar clearing. Firestar's words echoed even though he couldn't see him.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you you're warrior names: Pureheart, Flamespirit, Skywing, and Foxheart." Then the scene switched again to a huge battle. Foxheart had pinned Pureheart when a red-brown tom leapt for her. Foxheart simply turned and raked her claws down his throat. The tom fell to the ground, dead. As Foxheart turned back to shocked Pureheart, Firestar's voice said, "For killing my deputy, Burningfur, and attacking two loyal warriors, I sentence you to exile." Then the scene switched back to the clearing where Flamespirit was named. Firestar was sitting on top of the ledge, looking down on Pureheart and Flamespirit. "I say these words before the spirit of Burningfur, so that he and StarClan will hear and approve of my choice. Flamespirit and Pureheart will be joint deputies." Skywing padded up to the two new deputies.

"I…I can't stay. Windstar asked me if I would like to be AirClan's new deputy. I'll miss you guys." The scene changed yet again to a gathering of sorts in a circle-shaped cliff. Skywing and a few other cats, including Firestar, were sitting on top of a large rock. "Would you like to go next, Firestar?" Skywing asked.

"Thank you, Skystar." He stepped forward to speak. "Cats of the Cla-"

"Attack, Fangstar!" Foxheart's voice yowled from the trees and a red tom with black patches and bloodshot eyes leapt from the trees on top of Firestar. The ginger tom struggled free and the two fought until Fangstar's claws scored down Firestar's throat. Everycat gasped as the legendary leader fell to the ground, dead. The scene changed once again to another battle, but this one was far bigger, and it was taking place in that circle cliff. Flamespirit was facing Fangstar, but was looking different. She had a red wing-shaped marking on her face, and her eyes were gray.

"Fangstar! You and Foxstar will pay for what you have done!"

"Heh. That's cute. You think you can kill me, Flamestar?" The two ran at each other but the scene changed yet again. This time Flamestar was lying on the ground against a tree. She looked dead…

…All at once Flamestar's still gray eyes flew open. She struggled to her paws and looked at Fangstar, who was too busy fighting a tan-colored tom with black stripes. Fangstar quickly lunged at the tom as his fangs grew and fastened into the tan tom's throat. The tan tom fell. Yugi saw tears in Flamestar's eyes, but they disappeared as she fought them back. She lunged forward yowling "HEY, BLOODSUCKER!" Fangstar turned and dodged, his eyes wide as Flamestar came down where he was a few moments later. The large red tom then reached out with one paw, grabbing Flamestar by the throat and pushing her against a tree.

"Heh heh. Nice try Flamestar, but you can't _dream_ of destroying me."

"But you have to die! The prophecy said so!"

"So you think the prophecy will save you? Ha!" He said, laughing harshly. "I bet you don't even know _half_ of what it means!"

Flamestar just smirked. "That's where you're wrong…" She said as a strange red flame appeared on her chest, and one of her eyes turned emerald green. "…Because I don't just know the prophecy by heart…I know _exactly what it means_." Somehow she managed to squeeze her head out from Fangstar's grip and roll under the large cat. Fangstar roared in anger as his fangs grew longer and sharper. He threw himself at Flamestar, only to be kicked in the face. He was in midair, so he flew straight toward a tree. He flipped and landed on his paws, then propelled himself at Flamestar in a speed greater than any normal cat could've even seen. Yugi went hollow with dread. How could Flamestar defeat Fangstar when she couldn't even see him? All Flamestar did was raise one paw back. All of a sudden a boom echoed throughout the clearing as dust suddenly blew upwards, preventing him from seeing anything. But when the dust cleared, Flamestar was still alive. Her paw was raised above her head, and in her paw, she head Fangstar. By the throat. Fangstar was completely frozen, then Flamestar let go and he fell to the ground in a heap. Yugi suddenly understood. She had used Fangstar's speed and momentum against him, and when she had got him, his neck snapped. She had killed him without having to have any blood on her own paws.

All the other cats could only stare in shock. All of a sudden a white tom shouted "They're dead! Foxstar, Fangstar and Nightmare are dead!" The enemy cats retreated, sending up a howl of grief and fear. The forest cats cheered and Flamestar, Purestar, and Skystar sat on top of the rock together as everything started to fade.

Yugi woke up to find himself in a large den. A golden she-cat was putting some cobwebs on his wound and a small ginger she-cat with one white paw and multi-colored eyes, one emerald green and the other ice-blue, was watching him intently.

"You're awake!" She smiled. "I'll go tell mother!" The six-moon-old she-cat dashed out of the den and into a clearing outside. She came back with the ginger she-cat he knew as Blaze. "See, mom?"

"Yes, Orangepaw. Now go get something to eat. I'll take care of this."

"Yes, Flamestar." Orangepaw padded out of the den.

"So," Flamestar didn't have her kerchief on, and in the center of her white chest was a flame symbol. "You're feeling a bit better?" He nodded. "By the way, I know you were going through my memories."

"How?"

"I have my ways. Now, I'll have you know that you are not kidnapped or anything like that. I have informed your grandfather. I have to ask you though; do you feel anything on your chest? Other than the pyramid?"

"You mean the Millennium Puzzle. And yes, I've felt that way ever since I put the Puzzle together. I just never bothered to look."

I see. Well, I might as well tell you why you're here. There is a prophecy. _When the Fox arises, the Lost Warrior's kin shall help save the clans_. Your grandfather used to be a warrior of FireClan, named Violetfire."

"And I'm his kin." Yugi finished, surprised that he would be the subject of a prophecy. "So, I'm supposed to help these clans?" Flamestar nodded.

"There are eight: Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Light, Dark, Magma, and Ice." Just then the other members of Flamestar's group, including Purestar, came in. "I suppose I'll have to re-introduce ourselves. You know Purestar and Skystar of AirClan. Moonstar of LightClan was Silver; Burningstar of MagmaClan was Dusk; Bluefire was Blue; Creekstar of WaterClan was River; Treestar of EarthClan was Leaf; Coldstar of IceClan was Blizzard; and Foxstar of DarkClan was Night."

"I have one question: Isn't dark the same thing as e-"

"Don't!" Skystar put one paw over his mouth. Foxstar grumbled.

"There's a difference…" Suddenly a yowl came from outside the den.

"Joey, what are you doing?" The voice was Tea's.

"Guys!" He yowled. _I hope they could hear…_ "I'm in here!" The leaders (excluding Flamestar) left to make some room for his friends. Joey rushed in and almost crashed into Flamestar.

"What happened? We thought these guys kidnapped you!"

"They didn't. Brick- well, her real name's Foxstar- attacked me and they brought me here to heal." He was just about to tell them about the battle when furious battle screeches came from the clearing. Everyone bolted out of the den to see a bunch of black cats with glowing white eyes attacking the clearing.

"What? We haven't had to battle inside the camp since who-knows-when!" Bluefire rushed at a black cat but when he tried to claw it, nothing happened. "Huh? Nothing can hurt them!"

(Flamestar)

"Well, we're going to have to try!" Flamestar said. (_Foxstar! You're the master of shadows here; what are these cats?_) (_Well, Flamestar, these appeared to be stolen souls…you can only hurt them with elemental power, but it can't be dark, rendering me useless._) Yugi was looking at them, wide-eyed. (_You…you guys just spoke…in my mind…_)(_Yeah, I can do that. It came with the blessing._)

"How are we supposed to do that?" Burningclaw, a red tom with green eyes, yowled from across camp.

"Use the fire!" She yowled back. (_What's the fire?_) Yugi asked. (_You'll see…_) She then closed her eyes and felt a surge of heat fill her entire body. She opened her eyes and flames lapped at the edges of her vision. She heard Yugi and his friends gasp. "Now! All together!" Skystar slipped away and the other leaders (excluding Foxstar, because he was useless) set their own elemental powers into motion. Moonstar reared up and let out a loud yowl, causing a bolt of lightning to shoot down from the sky (while the sun was out!) and disintegrate about five soul-cats. (_What happens to them now, Foxstar?_) (_Well, whoever stole them took them from living cats. They should return to their bodies now._) Flamestar nodded and raised one paw at a soul-cat. A blast of fire shot from her paw and at least five disintegrated on the spot.

"Hey! What's that in the sky?" Joey pointed at a blue patch of sky with his tail. However, it wasn't normal. It was moving. It rocketed down and rammed into a bunch of soul-cats. "Hey, wait a minute! That's Bluebird!" (_You mean Skystar._) (_Ok, now I know I'm going insane, because you're speaking in my mind._) (_Sorry, but you-re not going insane._) Tristan and Tea were looking at her with wide eyes.

"Don't ask. Just warn us if any other enemy is coming. Yugi, see if you can use your power." Then she ran up to Creekstar, who was cornered. She blasted a few and Creekstar drowned the others by shooting water into their mouths. A battle yowl and a flaming streak told Flamestar that Yugi had found his power. Soon enough, all of the soul-cats had been defeated, and everyone had started to relax when a warning yowl came from Tristan.

"Guys! _He_'s here!" They all turned to see Bakura walk slowly into camp. (_Oh, no, not him again…_) Yugi growled. Flamestar saw that Bakura looked different. His brown eyes were cold, and around his neck he wore a leather strip. What hung from the strip was a ring with a pyramid inside, just like the white tom in her dreams.

OMG, cliffhanger! Find out what happens next chapter!


	6. Chapter 4 Well, Not Exactly

*Is running away from a crowd of angry people* Sorry guys! I was on vacation and they didn't have internet! Even when I got back this chapter took longer than it should have! Anyways, here's the chapter! (Btw I'm not saying the word…hint: it starts with a D)

_This is thoughts_

"_This is the Yami/Double-spirit"_

(_This is thought-speak_)

* * *

><p>Yugi-Warriors: The Power of Fire<p>

Chapter 4-…Well, Not Entirely…

(Flamestar)

"You!" Bakura smirked. (_You were right, Flamestar! That white tom _is_ double-spirited!) _Purestar said.

"Huh. I don't believe I know you…" He got into a battle stance. "But you are obviously allied with Yugi, so I'm going to have to eliminate you!"

"Have you lost your wits? Our claws are as sharp as _metal_!" The other leaders smiled as they understood what Flamestar meant, while the newcomers looked confused. Bakura looked confused, but Flamestar suspected he was confused for a different reason. _(Which ones?)_ Skystar asked. (_Battle or Power?) (Battle Paws.) _Flamestar replied. _(Let's save the Power Paws for later, and give him a nasty surprise.) (What are you talking about?)_ Yugi asked. "Battle Paws, on!" Flamestar yowled. She felt the metal paws fasten onto her own paws as she summoned them. She unsheathed the metal claws, sharp as knives.

"Oh yeah! _This_ is what I'm talking about!" Joey said from behind them. Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey had their own Battle Paws.

"Ha! Just because you have metal paws on, doesn't mean you can defeat me! I've had countless moons to practice!" _How old is this guy? "I dunno, but even if what he says is true, I doubt he's older than Thunderstar and the Ancient Clans." Not the time, Flamemask! Not the time! "Ha. That's funny, how you mentioned time like that" SHUT UP!_ Flamestar growled as Bakura stepped closer.

"But we outnumber you by a lot! ATTACK!" She yowled. She rushed forward and leapt on Bakura's back. She saw Moonstar go for the white tom's underbelly and rake her claws down it. Foxstar reared up and slammed his back into Bakura's. It didn't take much for the white tom to back away and run toward Domino City. "Get him! Maybe if we take him out of the picture now, Foxstar won't gain that ancient power she desires!" Flamestar led the charge out of camp toward the City. But her mind wasn't completely on the chase. _If Bakura has an item like Yugi, does that mean Yugi is double-spirited? If so, is the second spirit evil, like Bakura's?_ She shrugged and continued following Bakura's scent trail into a shadowy alley. Suddenly, the skies around them darkened to a blackish-purple, and they could hear Bakura's laughter as they felt their power being drained, slowly but surely.

"I'm not stupid, I know that attacking a large group like yours might get me killed, I just needed to find a place where the powers of the Shadow Realm were strong. For some reason it wouldn't come when I called it back in your forest." _So_ that _was why he looked confused._ "So, if you don't mind, I'll just take your souls and leave them to the Shadow Realm." _(I actually wouldn't mind all that much.)_ Everyone turned to glare at Foxstar. Moonstar slapped her paw against her face (a facepaw). Then everyone turned back to see Bakura's ring begin to glow blue. (_Uh oh-_) Yugi's message got cut off as Flamestar's spirit separated from her own body. She felt her spirit getting sucked down into a swirling dark vortex. She had almost forgotten Foxstar's shadow abilities. She was just about to ask when a pained yowl came from the black tom.

"What's wrong?"

"So much evil…these shadows are tainted…it hurts!" He turned to her and the look in his eyes told Flamestar that Foxstar knew what she was going to ask. "I can barely do anything…all I can do is send your spirit back for a few moments…so Flamemask doesn't get any ideas…" Flamestar nodded and closed her eyes as she felt the world rush by her. She opened her eyes and saw Flamemask, now controlling Flamestar's body, slowly get up. _Nuh uh, don't think so!_ She grabbed Flamemask's spirit by the scruff and yanked it out of her body. _"Aw, come on! I never get to control!" Not today! Save it for another time, you battle-hungry kit! _She closed her eyes and that rushing feeling came over her and opened them to see nothing but pure white surrounding her. Flamemask got up beside her.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know." Then the others appeared. "Guys, do you know where the Firestar we are?"

"Haven't got a clue." Foxstar said. "All I know is that something's gonna happen. And when it does, it won't be good."

"Oh, well that clears things up!" Moonstar hissed in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, I don't know much!"

"Stop it you two!" Flamestar said. "Anyone could tell you were light and dark. You fight so much, even the stupidest kit in the world would know!" Moonstar and Foxstar turned their backs on each other. Then the white surrounding them started to swirl around. Everyone looked around in panic.

"It's happening!" Foxstar yowled.

* * *

><p>(Yami)<p>

"Ha! You amuse me, putting a blank card into play to save the lives of your pitiful friends!" Bakura laughed. Yami just stared, not bothering to say a word. Both of them looked down and gasped. On top of the blank card stood 11 cats, and two looked exactly alike. He recognized Flamestar from when Yugi was in control, but who was the she-cat beside her? He looked down to Yugi, who was in black armor (Dark Magician), but Yugi just returned the confused look.

"What are you guys doing here in the Shadow Game?" Yugi asked.

"How the Firestar are we supposed to know? We don't even know what a Shadow Game _is_!" Flamestar's look-alike hissed.

"Flamemask, I can _still_ confine you if I wish." Flamestar sounded like she had dealt with this countless times. "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Yugi, but this is Flamemask, my second spirit." She looked up at Yami and gasped. "I knew it. You're double-spirited too." She said to Yugi.

"Sort of. That's my Yami. He's kind of like your Flamemask, but he's the spirit of the Puzzle."

"I've had _her_ since I was born…" Flamestar muttered.

"Excuse me," Bakura interrupted. "But if you're finished talking then I'll summon Cat-Eater Bug!" He placed a card down in front of him.

"Not this guy!" Joey, who was dressed as the Flame Fighter, yowled. A large green praying mantis with razor-sharp teeth sprang up from the card. Flamemask laughed.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" She turned to Flamestar. "Even only one of us can take care of it!"

"And how will you go about doing it?" Bakura said. Flamemask chuckled to herself.

"Ha! This cat has no idea! Give me the word, Flamestar, and this bug will be nothing but a faint memory." Flamestar nodded.

"Go ahead." Flamemask rushed forward toward the large green bug, turning into a flaming blur. The blur hit the giant bug right in the middle and the bug dissolved on the spot. Everyone, including Yami (except he looked down, because only he and Bakura were normal-sized), turned to stare at Flamestar. "Now you know why I don't like to bring her out. She's brutal." Flamemask padded back, head high. Bakura just stared in shock. Then Creekstar looked at Flamestar and her expression brightened. _They must be using that thought-speak_. Then everyone else on the field got that same expression.

"Let's do it!" Yugi yowled.

"On three!" Burningstar yowled. Two seconds went by before anyone responded.

"3!" Everyone raised one paw and shot a blast of energy right at…_Bakura! I get it now; they are attacking him directly so that it would be an automatic win! Genius!_ Yami thought. Bakura fell backward and hit then ground with a grunt. His life points were at zero. They had won. The skies turned to their normal color as Foxstar flicked his tail and every soul returned to their body. Yami let go of his hold as Yugi's own soul returned and took shape beside him as a spirit. They both nodded to each other and looked at Bakura, who was shaking. Most likely he was Ryo again.

"W-what happened?" He asked.

"Let me show you." Bluefire walked up to Ryo and placed a paw on his forehead, the blue flame on Bluefire's chest glowing. As soon as Bluefire's paw touched Ryo's forehead, the white tom's eyes clouded up, but it only lasted for a moment.

"Oh…" He said once he was back to normal. "I'm sorry for that. I hate when that happens! Why do I have to live with _him_?"

"I don't know, but I feel your pain. I always wonder why I get stuck with Flamemask." _"Hey!"_ Ryo laughed. "Well, we should get back to camp. You want to come with us, Bakura?"

"Oh, no thanks. Wouldn't want to cause more trouble than I already have, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya, Bakura. And watch that friend of yours for us, will ya?" Joey asked.

"Of course. See ya guys." Then he raced down the alley.


	7. Chapter 5 Night Sky and the Cats of Time

WARNING: This is only the fifth out of who-knows-how-many chapters and I'm already having Flamestar dream about Season 3 of YuGiOh! And this takes place after Season 1 too…just warning you, though. Rate n' Review please. (If you don't I'm going to let Flamemask do something, and trust me no one wants that…)

_This is thought_

"_This is Yami/Double-spirit"_

(_This is thought-speak_)

* * *

><p>Yugi-Warriors: The Power of Fire<p>

Chapter 5-A Night Sky and the Cats of Time

(Flamestar)

(Back at Camp)

"I knew it." Flamestar muttered to herself. "I'm having another prophetic dream." _Not that I hate my power…_She added silently. This time the skies were purplish-black and she saw a large brown-gray tom dueling Yami. Next to Yami she could see somecat chained up. _Hold on…that's Yugi! And he looks like a spirit! _She turned to the other tom and noticed his face. _Holy Firestar! He must be completely insane!_ The veins could be seen through his fur and he had the creepiest expression ever.

"You see the future, but this future isn't yours." The spirit of Firestar appeared beside her.

"But Father, I have never seen I future that didn't involve me."

"I never said that, now did I? Look at Yugi's chest." Flamestar could barely see it, but it was there: the Golden Flame, the last of the Three Flames. It was faintly glowing. She looked down at her own chest, and the Red Flame was glowing.

"But what will the Golden Flame do? I know the Red and Blue Flames have aided Bluefire and I during Nightsky's possession, but what will the Golden Flame do to Yugi? What power does it have over the mind?"

"It will be revealed to all of you. As of now, you know Yugi has no idea that he has the Golden Flame. You know your thought-speak power, and you know Bluefire's power of showing the past, but not even I know the power of the Golden Flame. You know how Destiny is. She never tells us anything." Flamestar tried to hold back laughter.

"Surely Lightshine, Darkshadow and Destiny would give me a sign. They always do." Firestar nodded.

"True." They looked back and saw a smaller version of the insane tom. He looked fearful and saddened, the entire opposite of the bigger one. Oh, and he was almost completely covered in shadows. Only a part of his face showed. "That is the effect of the Shadow Realm."

"Never heard of it. Is that what Bakura's second spirit was talking about?" Firestar nodded. "How come I've never heard of it? The Clan cats know more about spiritual matters then that spirit does."

"You ask me this, but you already know the answer." Flamestar found that Firestar was right. She did know the answer. "I must go. Never forget the prophecy, and what you have already done for the Clans." The duel, Firestar and all, faded as she woke up to find Bluefire nudging her.

"Ugh, what is it?" She asked sleepily.

"Nightsky's here. She wants to talk to you." Flamestar nodded and got up. She walked out of the den she shared with Purestar where a black she-cat with wings and Skystar's brown eyes was waiting.

"Hello, Nightsky. Why have you come at moonhigh?"

"Hello, Flamestar. I heard that you found the Lost Warrior's kin, and I wish to speak with him. After all, he should know what Foxstar has done if he wants to defeat her."

"True. He's asleep in the warriors' den, follow me." She led Nightsky to the warriors' den, where Yugi was twitching a little in his sleep.

"He reminds me of what you do when you're sleeping!" Nightsky teased.

"No way, only Skystar could've told you that! She's gonna get it next time I see her!" She retorted. She prodded Yugi with one paw and he slowly woke up.

"Huh? What's going on? Who's that?" He slowly got into a battle stance.

"No need to attack, Yugi. This is Skystar's daughter, Nightsky. She has an interesting story, if you would like to hear it."

"Or if you want me to show it. Either way is fine." Bluefire said from behind Yugi.

"Bluefire's right." Nightsky meowed. "It would be better to show him." Bluefire nodded and he put a paw on Yugi's forehead. Yugi's violet eyes clouded up for a moment before returning to normal. He stared at Nightsky.

"You went through all _that_? As an apprentice too?" Nightsky nodded gravely.

"Yes. It was a confusing and despairing time for me. Having your body taken over by an evil spirit cam do that to a cat if he or she is not used to it." Flamestar turned and gasped.

"It's Destiny! Lightshine and Darkshadow too!" Three cats, a white she-cat, a black tom, and a white she-cat with jet-black stripes were standing in the center of camp. She padded up to them and bowed her head. "Welcome, Cats of Time. What brings you to the FireClan camp?" Destiny, the white she-cat with black stripes, smiled as she touched her nose to Flamestar's forehead.

"We have come to introduce ourselves to the Hero. He might as well know who controls almost anything."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Yugi took a small step closer to the Cats of Time. "You control the future and what cats do?"

"The only thing we don't do is control a cat's own feelings!" Lightshine, the white she-cat, said good-naturedly.

"Wow…so…you create both heroes and villains?"

"The only reason we choose villains is so we can find a hero to defeat them." The black tom, Darkshadow, said.

"Can't you just create a hero?"

"Remember, we can't control a cat's own feelings. An ordinary cat would go insane trying to defeat the villain we chose. The same would go for a villain we chose." Destiny explained. "We cannot reveal what we've decided for your future, or his intentions, but Yami Bakura is an example of a good villain. Foxstar, on the other hand, has done more evil than Yami Bakura ever did, and she's been killed twice!"

"Wait what?"

"Remember when I came to your aid when Foxstar attacked you? What was under that kerchief?" Flamestar asked.

"Yes…those scars…that should've killed her!"

"It did. Those scars mark where Skystar's claws hit her. Nightsky, show him the one on your back." Nightsky turned around and sat so Yugi could see a large scar, like something had impaled her there.

"That is the result of Nightsky throwing herself off of a cliff to send Foxstar to the Dark Forest. They had a spiritual battle, and Nightsky forced Foxstar's spirit into her body, so when Nightsky's body hit the large spike at the bottom, Foxstar was the one who died." Nightsky turned to face them again and pointed to a large scar across her chest with one claw.

"I gave myself this one." Yugi's eyes widened.

"She's a genius, though!" Bluefire said. "After severely injuring another AirClan warrior, Icewing, she figured out exactly when Foxstar would take over to go for another cat. She took a Battle Paw and scratched herself hard to keep Foxstar from taking control. She passed out after, but it still worked!"

"We'd best be returning to StarClan. Flamestar, do you remember exactly what is going to happen?" Destiny asked.

"Yes, I know what will happen."

"Good. Good-bye everyone. Have faith in your warrior ancestors, Yugi. They can't do everything, but they will provide help when you need it." The Cats of Time faded.

"Wow. I didn't know Foxstar was _that_ evil." Yugi said to Nightsky.

"Oh, but she is. Which reminds me, why do we call her Fox_star_? She didn't lead an official Clan, and she didn't receive her 12 lives." For once Yugi didn't ask.

"You're right. We should call her by her warrior name from now on. It's not like Foxstar's got anything to lose if we call her Foxheart."

"Except the little pride she has." Bluefire snickered. They all laughed.

"True. But then again, we don't give a mouse's tail over what she thinks." Flamestar said. "Let's get to sleep. We've got quite a bit of tracking to do tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Sorry the chapters kinda short. Rate n' Review! Please?<p>

Flamemask: Oh, can I do something to them?

No! Not yet! Geez, you're so impatient! Yeah, rate and review or else _she_ gets to do something. No one wants that, trust me…

Flamemask: HEY!


	8. Chapter 6 The Chase Begins

Hmm…I don't rly know what to say…When in doubt, say Rate n' Review!

_This is thought_

"_This is Yami/Double-spirit"_

(_This is thought-speak_)

* * *

><p>Yugi-Warriors: The Power of Fire<p>

Chapter 6-The Chase Begins

(Flamestar)

(The Next Morning)

Flamestar woke up to see sunlight filter through the lichen curtain over the entrance to the Leaders' den. She got up slowly and stretched. She felt Purestar get up beside her.

"Hey, Purestar. Sleep well?"

"No, as usual. And you?"

"I actually had a dreamless sleep!"

"Lucky!" Flamestar laughed as they padded out of the den into camp.

"At least you weren't bored in your own sleep!"

"Is that even possible?"

"Apparently so." Nightsky padded out of the warriors' den to greet them.

"Hey, Nightsky," Purestar meowed. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came to meet Yugi. I thought he should know my story if he wants to help defeat Foxheart."

"True, that is the best idea. Hey, Bluefire!" Purestar called the blue tom over. "Wake the others, will you? We have to go as soon as possible if we want to catch those two and keep them from meeting!" Bluefire nodded and padded back to the warriors' den to wake the others while Flamestar picked a vole from the fresh-kill pile. She gulped it down quickly and joined the others at the entrance. A delighted yowl came from beyond.

"WE'RE BAAAAAACK!" A dark gray warrior with a leaf-shaped mark on his chest padded into camp, followed by a ginger she-cat with black stripes, white paws, chest and muzzle, and multicolored eyes (one blue, one green).

"Darkleaf! Alleyleap! You're back!" Flamestar said happily. Flamestar quickly explained to them what was going on. "We don't know how long we're gonna be gone, so can you watch over camp for us?"

"Not me!" Darkleaf said. "I'm coming with! Just try and stop me!"

"Who said you couldn't come?" Burningstar asked. "You're one of the best trackers in the Clans! We're gonna need you!"

"You got that right!" Bluefire said, cuffing Darkleaf over the ear.

"Well, I might be able to give you guys some help through Bluefire."

"Alleyleap is my deputy along with Bluefire. After we solved Nightsky's problem, StarClan gave Bluefire and Alleyleap a special connection, saying that we'll need it soon. We don't know exactly how it works, but we have to trust the word of StarClan." Flamestar explained to Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey. "After all, if we can't trust our own warrior ancestors, who _can_ we trust?" _"No one, that's who."_ _Shut up, Flamemask._

"Well let's get going!" Joey hissed impatiently.

"We shouldn't rush into this without a proper plan, Joey. Let's split up, like a patrol. Tristan, Darkleaf, Moonstar, Foxstar, Coldstar, Creekstar, and Treestar, go with Purestar and track Bakura. Yugi, Joey, Burningstar, Tea, Skystar, Nightsky, and Bluefire, come with me and we'll go after Foxheart."

"Well, see you guys later!" Foxstar said with a smirk. He then closed his eyes and melted into Coldstar's shadow.

"Hey!" Coldstar hissed. Moonstar facepawed.

"Seriously, Foxstar? Ugh, nevermind. Let's just go."

"Hold on Foxstar, is this scent Bakura's?" Darkleaf asked. Foxstar turned back into his normal self to have a sniff, and then he nodded and turned back into Coldstar's shadow. "This way, then!" Darkleaf led Purestar's team straight for Domino City.

"Over here! I found Foxheart's scent!" Bluefire led them toward the Circle Cliff.

"But this doesn't make any sense!" Flamestar hissed. "There aren't any Gatherings to ambush tonight, and that's where the spiritual battle between her and Nightsky took place! _And_ where Skystar killed her the first time! If I were Foxheart, the Circle Cliff would be the last place I'd go!"

"Yeah…" Yugi stopped in his tracks. "Oh, for Firestar's sake! She's trying to confuse us! She left scent trails _everywhere_!"

"That piece of crow-food!" Joey hissed. "Now how are we gonna catch her?"

"You're getting no where near Foxstar…" A familiar voice said. She could barely remember it.

"Father!" Bluefire hissed. A black tom was standing there. (_Who's that?_) Yugi asked. (_That's Blackheart, one of Shadowstar's warriors. Shadowstar was the evil leader of DarkClan before Foxstar._)


	9. Chapter 7 Old Enemies

Flamemask: Hey, Blaze-Cloud! How come Flamestar never talks to you?

Me: Because I'm her human version!

Flamemask: So you have a human version of me too?

Me: Nope no such thing.

Flamemask: DARN!

Me: Enjoy the story!

_This is thought_

"_This is Yami/Double-spirit"_

(_This is thought-speak_)

* * *

><p>Yugi-Warriors: The Power of Fire<p>

Chapter 7- Old Enemies

(Flamestar)

"Blackheart!" Flamestar hissed. "So you have been resurrected too!" Blackheart chuckled.

"Correct. You were always a smart one. I guess you'd have to be if you want to drive me into ruin." He leapt on top of Bluefire and pinned him down. "Huh. Hard to believe you're my son." Blackheart thrust his face into Bluefire's. "Staying loyal to the Clan that drove me out…it would make me proud if we weren't related."

"And what do you think I feel like?" Bluefire hissed. "Suneyes was a blind piece of crow-food back then, before she saw what exactly she'd turn into. You…well, you never changed. You never will change, will you, you piece of crow-food in a pile of fox-dung!" Bluefire thrust his hind legs up into Blackheart's chest, sending him against a tree. Joey stepped forward, ready to intervene, but Flamestar stopped him.

"This is his battle. We'll only intervene when it's absolutely necessary." The battle raged on. Bluefire had raked his claws down Blackheart's face when the dark warrior smiled and disappeared. Everyone looked around with panic when a she-cat's voice spoke.

"Bluefire! Behind you!" Bluefire whipped around to see Blackheart leap for him. Bluefire raised a paw and caught Blackheart by the throat.

"Remember how I killed you the first time?" Bluefire asked.

"Y-yes…ach!" Blackheart choked. "You did it as an apprentice…you always had my fighting skill…"

"If I had your skill, you would've defeated me, but you didn't…" Blackheart's eyes widened with realization. "Newsflash: The skill was my mother's." Then Bluefire dug his claws deep into Blackheart's throat and dropped him. "You just got schooled by the skills I got from a she-cat." Blackheart gasped and tried to say something, but before he could his body went limp and his eyes clouded up. Blackheart was dead. "Now that that's cleared up, who told me Blackheart was behind me?"

"Wasn't me." Tea meowed.

"Hey, that wasn't my voice." Nightsky said.

"Skystar and I didn't do it either."

"It was me." They turned to see the faded form of Alleyleap next to Bluefire. "Apparently this is how the connection works. I can't go more than 5 fox-lengths away from Bluefire or I'll lose connection. I can't do much, but I'll try my best." With that, Alleyleap faded.

"Well, I'll go see if I can find a lead on Foxheart." Skystar spread her wing and took to the skies. She came back a few moments later. "There's a tuft of her fur on the brambles to the east! The scent on the fur is fresh! Fresher than all the scents here!" They followed Skystar east, following the fur left on the brambles.

* * *

><p>(Purestar)<p>

Purestar crouched in front of a red tom with pitch-black eyes.

"Gorsetail…so you've been resurrected too…"

"Yes, Purestar. I'm back for my revenge." He turned to Darkleaf and smiled. "Haven't seen _you_ since you killed me. I hope your fighting skills have improved…'cause I'm gonna make sure you don't leave in one piece!" Gorsetail leapt for Darkleaf, who dodged and landed right on Gorsetail's shoulder. "OW!" Gorsetail whipped around to face Darkleaf. "You've gotten better, Darkleaf, but you won't win!" With that, Gorsetail vanished.

"Where the Firestar did he go?" Creekstar hissed. Foxstar appeared from Coldstar's shadow.

"I'm gonna see if my little plan works!"

"What 'little plan'?" Creekstar asked.

"This one!" Foxstar melted into a shadow that looked like Gorsetail.

"That's Gorsetail's shadow!" Purestar yowled. _Foxstar's a genius!_

"Let's see if this helps too!" Moonstar twitched her tail and Gorsetail appeared.

"Curse your darn light cats!" He hissed. "Always trying to blow our cover-" He was cut off as Darkleaf leapt on him and tore his throat.

"Ha! Next time you'll fight fair- that is, if there is a next time!" Darkleaf laughed. "Though it would've been more fun if I had just fire-blasted him."

"Yeah, it would've." Burningstar smiled.

"Hey! Aren't we supposed to be looking for a body-stealing piece of crow-food?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, we should." Purestar replied.

"Then why are we still here? Let's go!" Darkleaf continued leading Purestar's team west. (_Purestar? Can you hear me?_) (_Yes, Flamestar. I can hear you._) (_Did you find Bakura yet?_) (_No, but we're following his trail west._) (_Oh, no…_) (_What?_) (_Foxheart's trail is going east…_) (_Oh, Firestar, help us all…_) "What's the matter, Purestar?" Tristan asked.

"I just received news from Flamestar. They're following Foxheart's trail, to the east. And Bakura's trail is going west, so…"

"Holy Firestar! We can't let them meet!" Coldstar hissed.

"Then it's not following Bakura that's important, but beating him!" Purestar yowled. "We have to beat him to Foxheart!" (_I'll tell the others!_) (_Ok, Flamestar. We'll meet up soon._)

* * *

><p>(Unknown POV)<p>

A shadowy red she-cat padded into a small den in the hills. This was where she was supposed to meet him. The Soul Stealer. He was already there.

"So, you're this Foxstar they always talk about?" The Soul Stealer asked.

"Yes, I'm Foxstar. And you're this Bakura the weaklings talk about?"

"Yes. What do you need? I haven't got all day." Bakura hissed impatiently.

"I need a portion of your power over the Shadow Realm."

"What for? I wouldn't just fork it over without a good reason."

"I must have the power of the Flames. They are extremely powerful, especially when their power is combined. I know the Warriors of the Blue and Red Flame; all I need to do is find the Warrior of the Golden Flame and take all three of their souls."

"Huh. Even if they are powerful, I doubt these Flames are more powerful than the Millennium Items."

"They are ten times more powerful then all of the Millennium Items combined!" She hissed.

"Tell you what, if they really are so powerful, then when you take the Flames, you can give me some of their power! And help me get the Millennium Puzzle!"

"It's a deal." Foxstar smiled at this fool's ignorance. She wanted the power of the Flames to herself, and maybe the Millennium Items. What she didn't know was that she too was missing a fact. Foxstar didn't know that the Flames were Blessings, and that they would stay with the soul, even when taken from their body.

* * *

><p>Me: I'm bringing back old villains! *Sigh* those were the good times…when Flamepawspirit/star was kicking their butts 24/7…

Flamemask: Me too!

Me: Nope not you.

Flamemask: But I was in the battle against-

Me: NO! DON'T SAY IT! YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE AWAY SPOILERS, YA MOUSE-BRAIN!

Flamemask: Ok, geez!

Me: Rate n' Review! Pretty please! With the best cheery on the face of the Earth on top!


	10. Chapter 8 Soul Cats Not a Good Sign

Me *is running with a bunch of cops behind me*: AHHHH! DON'T ARREST ME! PLEASE!

Flamemask: O_O What's going on?

Me: WHAT DO YOU THINK? THE DISCLAIMER COPS ARE AFTER ME! SAY IT! PLEASE!

Flamemask: Why me?

Me and Disclaimer Cops: SHUT UP AND SAY IT!

Flamemask: Fine. Blaze-Cloud owns nothing except the Elemental Clans and the plot. There. Happy now?

Me: *stops running and Disclaimer Cops leave* THANK YOU! *hugs* BTW: Yes, Starlight Warrior, there are two Foxstars. The Shadow Leader (good guy) and the Evil Leader (Foxheart).

_This is thought_

"_This is Yami/Double-spirit"_

(_This is thought-speak_)

* * *

><p>Yugi-Warriors: The Power of Fire<p>

Chapter 8- Soul-Cats are Never a Good Sign

(Flamestar)

"Hurry! We don't have much time!" Flamestar yowled. "We have to get one of them!" It was well past sunset by now, and Flamestar's group was streaking over the hills beyond Clan Territory. If they had bothered to look, the group would've seen Purestar's group coming from their left. Of course, Purestar's group didn't notice either: both groups were too intent on the trails. They almost crashed into each other at a clearing. Flamestar and Purestar exchanged panic-stricken looks. Foxheart and Bakura had already met. They were too late.

"Well, what the Firestar do we do now?" Darkleaf hissed. Flamestar couldn't blame him. None of them were having a good day-er,-night.

"Maybe get some sleep." She replied. Bluefire looked a bit nervous.

"I don't like the idea of staying here for the night. It's too out in the open for me."

"I'll have to agree with you Bluefire," Purestar said. "I have a bad feeling about being attacked here."_ That's because we _are_ going to be attacked…I just can't tell you…_Flamestar thought with dismay. She could mostly see what would happen exactly, but every gift comes with a price. She couldn't tell anyone (except Flamemask because they were technically one) or they would both forget what she had just said. It was better for at least one cat to know than for no one to know.

"I'll stand guard. No one would get past me." Foxstar said, pride laced in his voice. Despite her feelings about her gift, Flamestar smiled. Foxstar was one of the best at raising the others' spirits. She settled down on a make-shift nest of moss and fell asleep.

She woke up in her den at camp, but knew it was just a dream because Flamemask woke up beside her, in her own body.

"Flamestar, Flamemask, come out here." Her father's voice came from outside of the den. They both got up to their paws and slowly padded up to Firestar, side by side.

"Hello, father."

"Greetings Flamestar, Flamemask," He nodded to the gray-eyed warrior. "I must tell you something. Remember when I told you two that Flamemask is the reincarnation of an ancient warrior?" They both nodded. "Well, there were five warriors: Goldenflame, Sandfire, Riverheart, Brownfur, and Snowstorm." He then faded leaving them with Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Ryou. _Wait, what?_ Flamestar gaped.

"We are not who you think we are." It was Yugi who spoke, but the voice wasn't his. It wasn't Yami's either. Flamestar realized that Yugi wasn't wearing the Millennium Puzzle, his eyes were golden, and the Golden Flame wasn't on his chest. "I'm Goldeneyes."

"That's why…that's why Yugi looked so familiar…" Flamemask stuttered. Flamestar was shocked. Flamemask _never_ stuttered. _Never_.

"Yes." The one who looked like Joey said. "I'm Sandfire. You know me as Joey. Riverheart is the one you know as Tea, Brownfur you know as Tristan, and Snowstorm you know as Ryou."

"How do you guys know each other…?" Flamestar asked in awe.

"That," Goldeneyes said. "Is a story for another night."

* * *

><p>(Bluefire)<p>

Bluefire just couldn't sleep. He knew Flamestar knew what was going to happen, and he guessed that it wouldn't be good by her dark look. It was impossible to sleep, with that knowledge in mind. _"Hey, Bluefire."_ Someone said. _Oh, hi Bluestreak. Where've you been? "Taking a long nap. Hey, your new friends have the blood of the Clans!" Really? What Clans are they from? "Well, Tea is from WaterClan, Joey is another FireClan cat, and Tristan is from EarthClan. And I'm sensing this corectly, I think little Ryou's from IceClan." Wow._ "WAKE UP! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!" He heard Foxstar's yowl and raced up to his friend's side. In front of them was a group of soul-cats as big as four clans.

"Oh, Firestar, help us all…" He muttered.

"Knew it…I just knew it…" Flamestar muttered beside him.

"Surprise!" Darkleaf hissed sarcastically. "Now what the Firestar do we do?"

"Nothing. It is hopeless, after all…" A white tom with black stripes and red eyes emerged from the crowd, followed by a jet black tom with red eyes and a dark gray tom with the same red eyes.

"Thistlescar!" Purestar hissed at the gray tom.

"Viper!" (1) Bluefire hissed, remembering the black tom.

"Longclaw! I should've known!" Flamestar hissed. "You want your revenge too, I suppose?"

"Nailed it." Longclaw replied.

"Surprise!" Flamestar hissed in that same sarcastic tone Darkleaf used. "Now, ATTACK!" She quickly aimed and shot a fire blast at the three in front of them, but they quickly dodged and the soul-cats surged forward to meet the Clan cats.

"Great! Just great!" Moonstar hissed as she tried to blind another cat. "There's just too many!"

"Let's see if they can survive _this_!" Bluefire rushed for Tea and Creekstar. "Concentrate! Don't ask, just do!" Then he whipped around and whispered to Skystar "Add a little something to their show!" Skystar smiled as she realized what she meant. Bluefire turned to see a small creek beside the battleground already begin swelling. _It's working…_ He quickly put up a shield as a huge tidal wave sprang up from the swollen creek. "Now, Skystar! Do it now!" Skystar summoned a huge tornado which merged with the wave and just made the tornado deadlier. "Ha-ha, suckers!" Bluefire laughed as the soul-cats got sucked into the water tornado. The only ones left were Longclaw, Thistlescar, and Evil. Flamestar and Purestar finished them with a fire blast. Tea was just standing in shock.

"I…I have…"

"The blood of the Clans." Flamestar finished. Bluefire looked at her with confusion. _How could she know? Then again, she does have her ways…_ "All of you, and Ryou, have the blood of the Clans. All we have to do is find your element, and your good to go." _Of course, Flamestar knows already…_

"Ok, so we have Yugi, whose fire, and Tea, whose water. Three more to go!" Bluefire said cheerfully as they settled down again.

* * *

><p>(No POV)<p>

A snow-white tom with cold brown eyes walked through a forest of shadows. He suddenly clutched his head and roared in pain as he felt someone fighting back in his mind. _"I'm sick of this, Bakura!" _The voice of a usually-shy cat yowled in the white tom's mind. _"This time you will not win!"_ Bakura's body collapsed as the shimmering forms of him and Ryou appeared over it.

"_So, Ryou, you finally decide to face me…"_ Bakura laughed.

"_Oh, we'll see who'll be laughing…after I freeze your soul!" _With that, Ryou raised a paw and shot a white beam of energy at Bakura, who only had time to realize Ryou had the blood of the Clans before the blast froze his soul in a block of ice. Ryou regained control of his body and looked at the frozen Bakura. "Next time, you'll think twice before you mess with an IceClan cat!"

* * *

><p>(Skystar)<p>

It was moonhigh. The Clan cats had found the den where Foxheart and Bakura had met and fallen asleep. Skystar jerked awake as she heard something just outside of the den. Because of her power over air, she could hear better than the others. She listened again and heard the sound of rustling bushes. Not bothering to wake the others, she slowly crawled out of the den to investigate. As soon as she had traveled 3 fox-lengths away from the den, a muzzle clamped over her mouth and chains closed over her legs, keeping her from moving. She couldn't call for help because of the muzzle. _Darn Twoleg objects!_ She tried to use her powers, but her eyes widened when nothing happened. These were power-proof chains. She could already feel herself weakening and her wings melting onto her back. Three soul-cats emerged from the bushes. Two of them took the chains and the other one tensed and closed his eyes. Skystar's eyes widened in horror and shock as the soul-cat took the shape of _her_. They had come to take her away and leave her friends with a spy!

* * *

><p>Flamemask: O_O NO! NOT SKYSTAR! I HATE YOU, BLAZE-CLOUD!<p>

Me: CALM DOWN! And don't worry, I have a plan on what happens next...*smiles evilly*

Flamemask: Oh, Firestar, help us all...

Purestar: Rate and Review!

Flamemask: How did you get here?

Me: I invited him. Duh.

Flamemask: Oh..then, yeah! Rate and Review!


	11. Chapter 9 Secrets of the Flame

Me: Hi peoples! Sorry I haven't updated for quite a bit.

Flamemask: We are not alone anymore! From now on, Purestar will be here too!

Purestar: Hi guys!

Flamemask: So…why are we here again?

Me and Purestar: OMF (Oh My Firestar) Flamemask! We're here to start the story! You don't remember?

Flamemask: Nope.

Purestar: Wow.

Me: Let's just start the story…

_This is thought_

"_This is Yami"_

_*This is Double-spirit*_

(_This is thought-speak_)

* * *

><p>Yugi-Warriors: The Power of Fire<p>

Chapter 9- What Comes With the Golden Flame

(Yugi)

Yugi woke to the beautiful sunrise the next morning. He crawled out of the crowded den and into the fresh, cool morning air. _Wow. Despite what's going on, it really it peaceful. _

_*I agree with you Yugi. It really is peaceful.* _

_WHAT? WHO THE FIRESTAR ARE YOU?_ It wasn't Yami, the voice wasn't that deep. Yet it wasn't as high as Yugi's. It was in between.

"_What's going on, Yugi-who are you? Yugi can't have two yamis!" _

_*I'm not a yami, genius! I'm a double-spirit. My name is Goldeneyes.* _

_Ok, now I'm freaking out. I have a yami and a double-spirit? _

_*Don't worry; I won't speak all of the time. I'll only speak in the forest. Yami and I reflect your two sides: Your duelist side, Yami, and your warrior side, me.* _

"_Well, that makes sense."_

_*Thank you, Mr. Obvious.* _

"_HEY!" _

_Break it up, you two! _

_*Well, anyways, now that I'm awake, your power should be awakened too.* _

_What power? _

_*You didn't notice? You didn't notice that Flamestar and Bluefire are the only ones with mind-powers? They get that from the Flames. We should be finding out yours in a few moments.* _Just then, Flamestar emerged from the den, and that was when things got confusing. He could _feel_ worry, secretiveness, and despair coming off of her in waves. _*Well, that answers what your power is.*_

_Oh…awesome! Is this gonna last forever?_

_*It won't work outside of the forest.*_

_Aw, come on!_

_*Sorry, Yugi. That's just the way things work.*_

_*Geez guys,* _Flamemask said in their minds. *_Stop making so much racket! Bluestreak and I can hear you even from our minds!* _**(1)**

_*Sorry, Flamemask…it won't happen again as long as Yami doesn't say anything…*_

"_Hey!"_

_*Shut up!*_

_*Quit it!*_ A voice similar to Bluefire's said. _*Hey, Yugi. I don't think we've really met. I'm Bluestreak, Bluefire's second-spirit.*_

_Hi. Whoa, something's wrong with Skystar…_The sky-blue she-cat had come out and was staring at Flamestar, radiating pure hatred and a sense of victory. _What's with her?_

_*Who the Firestar knows?*_ Goldeneyes asked. _*She might've had a bad dream and didn't have enough sleep, and now she's cranky. She'll be better by sunhigh.*_

* * *

><p>(At Sunhigh)<p>

Yugi was worried now. Skystar was still acting unusual. She was bickering with Flamestar and Purestar 24/7, and hatred and that sense of victory was still coming off of her in waves. Flamestar seemed to have taken this into account, and was sneaking glances at Skystar when she wasn't looking. They had followed Foxheart and Bakura's trail and were cutting through the forest toward Domino City.

"Wow," Darkleaf said. "This is quite a chase, isn't it? They've been in and out of the city Firestar-knows-how-many times, and we're just following them constantly. This is starting to get boring-"

"NOW, PURESTAR!" Flamestar yowled, suddenly leaping on top of Skystar. Purestar helped pin the writhing Skystar to a tree. Everyone was stiff with shock. "WHERE IS SHE, MONSTER? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Flamestar yowled, right into Skystar's face.

"Like I'm gonna tell you! I'm forever loyal to Master!"

"WELL, YOU WERE GONNA DIE ANYWAYS!" Flamestar then ripped Skystar's throat out. Everyone gasped as Flamestar dropped the dying cat onto the ground. They gasped again as Skystar turned into a black cat with glowing white eyes before fading.

"A soul-cat…" Joey said, still shocked.

"Yes…" Purestar replied. "They kidnapped Skystar and left a soul-cat in her place. Let's be glad that wasn't the real Skystar."

"What you really should be focusing on…" A black tom with cruel black eyes, a perfect replica of Blackheart, was holding a small orange she-cat. But Yugi thought he saw a white paw. Flamestar gasped.

"Orangepaw!" Flamestar began shaking with rage, which was coming off of her steadily. "I'm warning you, Shadowstar…you'd better step away from my daughter now…or else…"

"Or else what?" Shadowstar said in a mocking tone.

"Ok, then…I warned you…" As fast as lightning, Flamestar leapt forward and her claws tore through Shadowstar's throat, and he crumpled into a lifeless heap. Purestar rushed forward and picked up the unconscious Orangepaw by her scruff. Yugi saw the mask on Flamestar and guessed that she was Flamemask, but…_why are her eyes green? And is the Red Flame on her chest? Flamemask doesn't have that!_

"So, Purestar…" A voice that sounded like a knife against stone came from the shadows in front of them. Purestar's eyes widened as cold ice-blue eyes stared right back at them. (_No…_) "I've been watching you ever since they gave you rebirth…and left _me_ behind…"

"Enough. You can come out now…" A small black tom with ice-blue eyes and one white paw stepped out. Everyone gasped in surprise. "…Scourge."

* * *

><p>Purestar: How is that even possible?<p>

Me: It will be explained in the next chapter.

Flamemask: So Rate and Review!

**(1)** Double-spirits can speak to each other through mind link.


	12. Chapter 10 Not Time for Games

Me: Hi everybody! We're back! Srry to keep ya guys waiting!

Purestar: So, now do we get an explanation on why the Firestar Scourge exists right now?

Flamemask: I dunno, ask Blaze-Cloud!

Purestar: That's what I was doing! I didn't ask you!

Flamemask: Oh.

Purestar: Wow.

Me: *sigh* Yes there is an explanation in the chapter. Now, let's just start the story…

_This is thought_

"_This is Yami"_

_*This is Double-spirit*_

(_This is thought-speak_)

* * *

><p>Yugi-Warriors: The Power of Fire<p>

Chapter 10- We Don't Got Time for Games!

* * *

><p>(Flamestar)<p>

"But…how?" Flamestar choked. "You _are_ Scourge, Purestar!"

"Heh, not exactly…" Scourge said, turning to look at Flamestar. "You see, when Purestar was given rebirth, StarClan knew that he would be the Pure of the Pure Flames of Sky, so they had to split Purestar into two: his good side and his evil side."

"It's you! You're the demon! YOU SON OF TIGERSTAR, FANGSTAR _AND_ FOXHEART!" Purestar yowled at the top of his lungs. Flamestar was shocked. _So this is the demon that made Purestar take Firestar's 1st life in the Battle of BloodClan! _

"Heh heh…no need for that, Purestar…but if you really want revenge…then you and your friends could play a little game with me…" The skies darkened to a purplish-black.

"No."

"W...What did you say?" The skies returned to their normal color.

"I said no, Scourge. I won't play a game with you..." 'Because we don't have time for this' the unspoken words hovered in the air. "But I will battle you."

Scourge smirked. "Very well then." Pools of shadows formed behind Scourge's small form. Cats made of shadows erupted from the ground, sickly yellow eyes glowing with amusement at the clan cats confusion.

"Heartless!" Yugi hissed.

"These are the Heartless, Sora?"

"These are the Heartless, Twilight! Be careful, Branch!" Yugi yowled to Purestar. Everyone cast the three strange looks, exept Joey and Tristan.

"Darn you, Thorn!" Joey yowled. "How do you know how to summon Heartless?"

"Simple really." Scourge chuckled. "I'm surprised you don't know...who are you guys again?"

"Donald." Joey replied. As he said this, he momentarily turned into a black and white tom.

"Goofy." Tristan replied. He momentarily turned into a black tom. Flamestar looked down and saw her fur was gray. She looked over at Yugi, and saw that he was a brown tom. Purestar was a lighter brown, and Scourge was black with brown paws.

"What the heck it going on here?" Tea hissed. Everyone turned back to their normal selves. The Red Flame was glowing quite a bit, and a few _swore_ that they saw a golden star glowing on her forehead. Purestar and Scourge were standing face-to-face (well, not really because Purestar was taller) when...

"ATTACK!" Both sides rushed forward. The Heartless were easier to kill because they didn't have to use their elemental powers. They were easily dealt with, leaving Scourge and Purestar wrestling and clawing to the death. Darkleaf's tail twitched toward a squirrel and then to Scourge. Flamestar nodded, instantly understanding what Darkleaf wanted her to do. She leapt at the squirrel, and, instead of killing it, came back and hurled it at Scourge. It hit his face and it clawed the black tom in fury. Scourge hissed in pain and struggled to get the squirrel off, as it was blocking his vision. When he finally shook it off, a whole bunch of squirrels leapt at him from the trees, leaving the Clan cats on the ground, laughing their heads off, including Purestar. When the squirrels retreated, Purestar rushed over to Scourge who was on the ground, his icy blue eyes widened in horror.

"So..." Flamestar said. "The great Scourge of the forest **(1)** was defeated by a horde of squirrels. How fitting!" Scourge had one black eye, whick was almost squeezed shut, and was covered in tiny cuts. He looked pitiful, lying on the ground like that, shaking with fear. When he heard Flamestar's voice, he snapped out of his trance and death-glared Purestar.

"Do you think..." He rasped, struggling to his paws. "...That once you get Bakura and Foxheart out of the picture, everything will be peaceful once more?" Scourge began to rapidly disintegrate. "Think again! There will be three..."

"Wait! What do you mean?" Purestar yowled. But it was too late. Scourge had disintegrated to the winds. Flamestar put her tail over his shoulder in reassurance, while Orangepaw was rubbing her head on her father's leg. **(2)** _*Wait a minute, guys. I forgot to tell you...* What is it Goldeneyes? *Well, I knew only a few things when I woke up. That did _not_ include how incredibly _**ANNOYING**_ Yami is...* "HEY!" *SHUT IT, YAMI! Anyways, one of the things I knew was a prophecy. _The Lost Warrior's kin shall help save the Clans_...* Yeah, Goldeneyes, we know that,_ Yugi said._ *You didn't let me finish._ The Lost Warrior's kin shall help save the Clans...But it will be the Star Merge who shall truly save them._*_

* * *

><p>Me: OMG! There's a second part of the prophecy!<p>

Purestar: Who is the "Star Merge"?

Flamemask: Why was Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Purestar, Flamestar, and Scourge acting so weird?

Purestar: When are they gonna rescue Skystar?

Flamemask: Why are we asking you guys these questions?

Me: Find out next time! (Maybe...)

All Three: HIT THE BLUE REVIEW BUTTON!

Purestar: Reviews and cookies make us happy!

**(1)** Pun intended

**(2)** AWWWW! That's adorable!


	13. Chapter 11: Skys Back!

Me: Another chapter 'cause I didn't update for TWO MONTHS!

Flamemask: *looks rabid* TWO BEEPIN MONTHS!

Purestar: Calm down, Flamemask! Geez!

Me: Whaddaya think this is?

Flamemask: A PLACE WHERE I CAN WASTE YOUR CAPS LOCK TO SCREAM AT YOU!

Me: Stop it, Flamemask! Or I swear to Firestar I will kick your tail to China!

Purestar: *glances at Flamemask* China isn't far enough, Blaze-Cloud…

Me: Is Pluto good?

Purestar: Perfect.

FLAMEMASK: _MAKE ME_ STOP SCREAMING! I EVEN MADE MY NAME SCREAM! HA!

Me: That's it! *kicks all the way to Pluto*

Flamemask: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh!

Me and Purestar: Enjoy the chapter!

Me: Oh! I almost forgot to put these!

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"_Yami"_

_*Second Spirit*_

* * *

><p>YugiWarriors: The Power of Fire<p>

Chapter 11 - Sky's Back!

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

(Flamestar/Yugi)

"Hurry! She is close by!" Flamestar led the charge through the forest, toward the edge of Domino City once more. "What the Firestar?" As if by magic, a maze had suddenly appeared before them.

"Awww!" Yugi groaned. "I hate mazes!"

"How would you know? You haven't been in one!" Tea said.

"They remind me of the Water Temple for some reason…" Yugi shuddered at the thought.

"_What 'Water Temple'? And that whole 'Heartless' thing? What's the matter with you, Yugi? This isn't you…" _

_I honestly don't know, Yami. Some part of me feels that all these weird things I'm saying is giving me a hint…The other part just believes I'm saying a bunch of nonsense. _Yugi could sense a smile on Goldeneyes' face. _What is it, Goldeneyes?_

_*It's all coming to me now…* _

"_What are you talking about? And how are you hiding secrets from us?" _

_*Probably because you're so annoying I managed to shut you out. I mean seriously! How many times are you going to argue with me?* _

_You guys have been arguing? _

"_Well…We're getting off topic!"_

_*Ha ha! Anyways, yeah. Why would I tell you guys? Yugi's better off learning it on his own.*_

Yugi gave an exasperated sigh. _All right…if I really am better off…_

Flamestar took a look at the maze. "Nightsky…can you fly up there and see if there's a way through this maze?"

"Sure!" She took off, spiraling into the sky. She came back only a few moments later. Flamestar could see panic shining in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Every way is a dead end! There is no possible way to get through this maze!"

"WHAT?" Darkleaf, Joey, Bluefire, Tristan, Yugi, Burningstar, Coldstar, Foxstar, Tea, and Treestar said at the same time. Creekstar, Orangepaw, and Purestar just stared while Moonstar and Flamestar cringed.

"Geez, guys! Can you lower your voices? Sheesh…" Moonstar hissed, one paw over her ear.

"Hmm…" Treestar stalked up a wall in the maze and shut her eyes. "That's odd…"

"What is it, Treestar?" Flamestar asked. Treestar just shook her head in confusion, but when she looked back at Flamestar, the look in her eyes told her that Treestar was onto something.

"Something's not right about this wall here…"

"What do you mean, Treestar? It looks like a perfectly good wall to me." Joey replied.

"Maybe a little too good…" Tristan murmured.

"No…Treestar might be onto something!" Purestar exclaimed. "Throw a rock at it!"

"What good will that do?" Tea hissed.

"Wait…this just might work…" Yugi said quietly, eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"Ok then, but don't be surprised if-" Tea was cut off as the rock flew straight through the wall.

"You were saying?" Burningstar said mockingly.

"_Oooo_! Tea just got _seeeeeeerved_!" Darkleaf said tauntingly. Tea's ears flattened against her head. Yugi thought that if she had been a Twoleg, she would've been red in the face.

"L-let's just get going!"

* * *

><p>"FREEDOM!" Joey yowled, joyfully racing out of the maze.<p>

"About time, too!" Treestar said.

"Ya got that right!" Yugi said as he crossed into the open clearing. It had taken them an _hour_ to get through that maze.

"Darn whoever created Shadow Games!" Orangepaw hissed. "I don't care if their technically dead- curse them until they finally fall by a sibling's paws!"

"That's rather cruel…" Tristan said as he came into the open.

"But they deserve it, don't they?" Moonstar stormed out of the maze. "I hate Shadow Games…and constantly arguing with that _idiot_…"

"Hey! I heard that!" Foxstar hissed.

"Well. Looks like Moonstar finally snapped." Burningstar said.

"Dude, she snapped about half an hour ago." Darkleaf stated.

"Yeah! What, are you broken?"

"Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not!" At that point everyone stopped to stare at Burningstar. Even Flamestar, Purestar, and Creekstar, who were just coming out of the maze, stopped to stare.

"What? What's with all the staring? I just said that I'm possibly ok…" Everyone was silent for a few more moments.

"Um…" Creekstar finally broke the uncomfortable silence. "You do realize you just called yourself possibly broken right?"

"What?" Everyone starting laughing right then and there.

"Epic _fail_, Burningstar!" Darkleaf mewled, weak with laughter.

"_Now_ who got served?" Tea said. Everyone went silent again. "What?"

"Um, he didn't get served, Tea." Joey said. "He just fails at hearing." Tea kept her mouth shut.

"Hey! There's Skystar!" Flamestar raced toward the cage faster than Yugi had ever seen a cat move at once. Everyone else came as fast as they could. Skystar was struggling to get a muzzle off of her. Besides being in a cage, she was in chains that glowed with a mysterious power. Yugi saw Flamestar's eyes narrow. "These chains are enchanted." She said. She raised her paw and brought it down on the chains in a fiery blur. Yugi's eyes widened at what he saw: not the slightest scratch. "Hmm. Whoever captured Skystar knows what they're doing. They're clearly no third party."

"I think the key to the chains are the chains themselves." Moonstar said.

"Wait, whaddaya mean?" Joey asked.

"That makes no sense, whatsoever." Tristan hissed.

"No, it makes sense." Foxstar said. Everyone gasped.

"Oh my Firestar…" Treestar said.

"It's official: The world is definitely gonna end." Creekstar hissed.

"It's a miracle: Foxstar and Moonstar are _agreeing_ with each other without help…" Orangepaw hissed with awe. "I blame you guys if Tigerstar haunts us for the rest of our lives because he and the Dark Forest froze all of a sudden."

"Anyways…It makes sense." Foxstar said. "These chains are power-proof. To make an object power-proof takes a _lot_ of energy. It takes so up so much energy that you can only make two elements ineffective, or else you're literally dead."

"And you can only make one object power-proof every twelve moons. You can bind other objects to it and make them imitate it, but in the end only one object can truly be power-proof." Moonstar finished.

"But then…" Treestar trailed off and seemed to retreat into her own thoughts.

"So then if we get the chains off everything else will come off!" Yugi said, quickly catching on.

"I'll take care of that!" Treestar said. A rock pinnacle burst from the ground, cutting off the chains. Instantly, all of the chains, the muzzle, and the cage disappeared. Skystar gasped for air.

"_Finally_!" Skystar said, with relief laced into her voice. "I _hate_ being kept in a small place for so darn long! Thank you, Firestar!"

"It's good to hear your voice again, Skystar." Flamestar said, cuffing her over the ear.

"HUG ATTACK!" Orangepaw lunged for Skystar.

"OH FIRESTAR!" Skystar instantly starting running in circles, Orangepaw right on her tail.

"Hmm. Still running around like a kit, I see…" Orangepaw and Skystar stopped in their tracks, and everyone turned to see the black-pawed, red-furred she-cat.

"Foxheart…" Flamestar hissed.

"Foxstar to you!" she retorted. "Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah…" She suddenly turned tail and fled to the forest, towards the Circle Cliff.

"Bluefire, go back to camp." Flamestar ordered. "We have a battle to finish."

* * *

><p>Me: Yeah...wow.<p>

Purestar: Only one of the three questions was answered!

Flamemask: YOU! YOU LIER!

Me: I THOUGHT I SAID MAYBE! Yeah, sorry about that. The second question, the Star Merge, will be revealed in the next chapter. See if you can guess who it is!

Flamemask: What about the answer to why Flamestar, Purestar, Yugi, Scourge, Tristan and Joey were all acting really weird?

Purestar: Yeah. It was kinda like Kingdom Hearts. O_O I get it...kinda. What was with the Water Temple?

Me: Well, we have to go now, but let's see if you can figure it out! Flamestar called Yugi Sora...and Yugi mentioned the Water Temple from Ocarina of Time. (I don't have the game but people r saying that temple was *beep*) And don't I have a Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker/Warriors fic? O_o. Yeah, see if you can figure out the answer! I honestly don't think you'll get it right!

Purestar: Yeah, I don't know, and she's right next to me for Firestar's sake!

Flamemask:Why don't you guys...

All: PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON!

Orangepaw: It makes us happy *makes supah-cute kitteh eyes of DOOM*

Flamemask: Since when did YOU get here?


	14. Chapter 12: The Final Battle

Me: Wow! This is the final chapter before the Epilogue! *sniff* I can't believe I'm almost done with my first fic…

Purestar: Don't worry. You have Legend of the Warriors!

Flamemask: Yeah…but we won't be in it :(

Orangepaw: Yeah but you guys will be in Pure Flames!

Flamemask: Yeah…wait a minute! You still didn't tell me how the *beep* you got here!

Orangepaw: 'Cause I'm cool like that.

Me: Um…ok? LET"S FINISH THIS!

Purestar: LET'S FINISH THIS WITH A BANG!

Orangepaw: AND THEN GO TO ORANGE LEAF!

Flamemask: …

Me: I SECOND THAT!

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_Thinking_

"_Yami"_

_*Second-spirit*_

* * *

><p>YugiWarriors: The Power of Fire<p>

Chapter 12- The Final Battle

* * *

><p>(POV? I guess…Flamestar)<p>

"Yes, Flamestar." Bluefire leapt upwards into the trees and leapt from branch to branch, rapidly disappearing from sight. Flamestar turned to Darkleaf and Orangepaw.

"Go to the other Clans. This is going to be a huge battle, and we're not losing because we don't have enough warriors!" Darkleaf nodded and leapt into the undergrowth, Orangepaw right behind him. Skystar lowered her wings and laid on the ground.

"Want a ride?"

"You bet!" Flamestar leapt onto her sister's back.

"ECH! Darn it, you're heavy!" Skystar slowly rose from the ground.

"Anyone want a ride?" Nightsky asked.

"Nuh uh! I get airsick easily!" Joey said.

"Then this is definitely not the ride for you!" Nightsky said, a mischievous glint in her brown eyes.

"Can I try?" Yugi asked, a bit on the shy side.

"If you really want to!" Nightsky said. Yugi climbed up onto her back. Flamestar's ear twitched.

"You're in for _quite_ a ride Yugi…" She murmured.

"We'll meet you guys at Circle Cliff!" Purestar said, saying it a bit louder when Skystar and Nightsky lifted into the sky.

"Yugi…" Flamestar said, quietly but loud enough for Yugi to hear.

"Yeah, Flamestar?"

"You've just gotten yourself into the ride of your life."

_*Aw, Darn- OH FIRESTAR HELP US!* _Goldeneyes was cut off as Skystar and Nightsky suddenly went at speeds of 150 miles per hour.

_*She told you.*_ Flamemask said calmly.

_*HOW CAN YOU BE CALM? WE'RE GOING TO CRASH INTO A TREE AND DIE!*_

_Even though I do agree this is a bit fast for my liking, you've got to have a little faith in Skystar and Nightsky!_ Yugi said.

_*Yeah. Flamestar and I have done this before. Nightsky learned it from a pro.*_ So they continued for two minutes, (which was still too much for Goldeneyes,) zooming through the sky, ducking under branches and dodging trees. They landed inside the Circle Cliff, where FireClan was standing opposite of an army, with Alleyleap at the head of the Clan. At the head of the army were Foxheart and Bakura, wicked smirks on their faces. Skystar and Nightsky landed in front of FireClan, next to the ginger she-cat.

"I'm guessing you got the news from Bluefire?" Flamestar asked Alleyleap.

"Yeah. He went off to get the rest of the Clans. The situation here, however, couldn't be any worse…"

"Hmm? How so?" Alleyleap's tail twitched uncomfortably and the look in her green-and-blue eyes (her eyes are multicolored) clearly showed that she was nervous.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Foxheart called from the other side of the Cliff. She laughed and said, "StarClan took your powers away _again_! They _clearly_ want _us_ to win! We'll make sure to give our deepest thanks to them when we're through with _you_!"

"Don't believe a word she says!" Foxstar burst through the bracken behind the FireClan warriors.

"Yeah!" Moonstar and the others burst out right behind him. "She's a murderer! A liar! A traitor to her Clan, her father, _and_ the stars!" Foxheart's smirk turned into a scowl and she hissed. But her scowl quickly turned back into the evil smirk of hers.

"Ha! Well, if I'm a traitor, than that little _apprentice_ you have there is related to a traitor! In fact, Bakura here told me he even _looks up_ to him!" Bakura let out a chuckle. Yugi looked furious and a bit hurt.

"My grandfather wouldn't _dream_ of betraying his Clan! Clan life just didn't suit him, that's all! And even if he was a traitor- which he isn't!- he isn't the murderous kind, LIKE YOU!" The violet tom yowled.

"Well said, Yugi…" Flamestar heard Joey mutter.

"Well, don't forget what's truly important in the end!" Foxheart retorted. "You have no more allies, no powers, not even a few _reinforcements_! You won't last five minutes!" She sneered.

"Oh they'll last much longer than that, Foxheart!" Flamestar's head quickly turned to look behind her, and she almost sighed in relief. It was Bluefire! And he had brought every warrior and apprentice in the Clans! "In fact, you and Bakura will be the ones going down today!"

"You won't even be in the Darklands when we're finished with you!" Orangepaw yowled. Flamestar smiled. Her daughter had all of the courage Purestar and her own father Firestar had. She would've been a warrior if not for her young age.

"Say hello to Tigerstar for me!" Burningclaw hissed.

"Heh! You're going straight to oblivion, Foxheart!" Darkleaf yowled. _*Well, they're all waiting. Only one thing to do.* Yeah._ Flamestar sucked in her breath and released it in one word:

"_**ATTACK!"**_

* * *

><p>(Yugi)<p>

Yugi rushed forward at the command. As the Clan cats surged forward, the army of soul-cats rushed forward to meet them. _*Get to Bakura! Bakura!*_

"_How do you know to attack Bakura?"_

_*By using my brain, stupid! He's the one controlling the soul-cats! Take him out, you take the army out!*_ Yugi mentally nodded and leapt for the nearest soul-cat, paws outstretched, and hit it in the head, his claws tearing through its fur. Its white eyes widened and it fell to the ground, clearly unconscious. Bluefire was nearby and, seeing Yugi, began to aim for the head, knocking his opponents out cold. Yugi's instinct slowly took over, and he began to think less, instead it came much more naturally. A soul-cat leapt at him from behind, and though Yugi couldn't see it, he somehow kicked it in the face at exactly the right time, not a moment too soon or too late. Yugi felt more powerful by the second, and could easily take care of two soul-cats at the same time. However, the soul-cats seemed to have no end, sooner or later the Clan cats would be defeated if this just kept going on.

Yugi took a large breath and closed his eyes, still fighting through the crowd. After a while he found his movements were no longer his, and when his eyes opened, there seemed to be a golden glow coming from somewhere. It took a few moments to realize that the glow was coming from _his own_ eyes. Then an image flashed before his eyes. A violet tom, just like him, with the same black chest. However, this tom had a black streak down his back, black paws, and fierce golden eyes, which shone like the sun.

_So this is what you look like_.

_*Yup. I'll get you to Bakura. I'll leave the rest to you once I get there.*_

"_Yugi, can we _really_ trust Goldeneyes? We just met him this morning!"_

_We can definitely trust him. I mean, he_ is_ me._

"_Hmm. You've got a point there."_ Yugi seemed to copy Goldeneyes' movement from within as the golden eyed tom rushed through the crowd. It was easy to notice the Goldeneyes had more experience than Yugi had originally thought. He was brutal. Not Flamemask brutal, but brutal nonetheless. He also happened to notice Flamestar. Flamestar was locked with a soul-cat, and they were skidding across the ground like a rolling mass of flying fur. As they started to come out of it, she kicked the shadowed soul in the chest and leapt for another one, leaving it out cold with a knock to the back of the head. Then she leapt for another one, reared on her hind legs, and brought herself down on the soul-cat.

Yugi, Goldeneyes, _and_ Yami knew now that Flamestar was actually more like Flamemask than she had let on. She had _seemed_ like a calm, cool, and collected leader, but in truth she was actually quite the opposite. She was aggressive, had a short temper, and she was not to be crossed. Even if she was so aggressive, she was gentle with her Clan and her friends, making her seem like the calm leader they originally thought she was.

As Yugi watched in awe, he couldn't help thinking, _Man, she's good. If I were training to be a warrior, I'd like to have her as a mentor_. Flamestar quickly knocked out the soul-cat she was fighting with and leapt for another, pinning it down. However, with a strong kick, it sent her flying. She quickly got up and shook herself before trying again, this time she was successful in leaving it unconscious.

_*Yeah, she _is_ really good, but we can't think about her being our mentor right now, we have to get to Bakura!*_

_Right. Well, let's go!_ Goldeneyes raced across the battlefield, not even attempting to get into any fights whatsoever. It was no longer about trying to get through the battle and eliminate as many enemies as possible- it was now about getting to Bakura and ending the battle before the Clan cats were overwhelmed. They were doing a good job holding their own, but anyone could tell they were starting to grow tired- they couldn't keep at it like this forever.

They found Bakura having a tussle with Burningclaw.

"You're going down, Mice-for-brains!"

"You think so, well, let's see you deal with _them_!" Bakura summoned more Soul-Cats and they instantly lunged for Burningclaw, black, shadowy claws outstretched. Burningclaw turned tail and fled into the battle, sending the Soul-Cats off into different directions and scattering them.

"Hey, Bakura!" Goldeneyes yowled. Bakura turned to him with a hiss.

"Yugi…"

"Yep! I guess you could say that!"

"What do you mean 'I guess'?"

"You don't remember me? Aw, you're such a killjoy!" Bakura's cold brown eyes widened and turned from cold, hard brown to a golden-brown, a color very close to honey-brown.

"How could I forget…?" He murmured. But he suddenly growled and his eyes narrowed in anger, and turned from honey-brown to a reddish brown- a maroon. "So you think you can trick me! But I know you're on _his_ side! That disgusting, lying _cheat_ you call a friend! You're still on Yami's side!" Goldeneyes' expression turned from soft and friendly to shock. "You can't fool me! You won't make me surrender and let him win!" He lunged, his claws aimed right for Goldeneyes' throat. "I'LL KILL YOU FIRST!" Goldeneyes was frozen in shock, then swiftly dodged Bakura's attack.

_*He's so angry that he won't even listen to me! What do we do now?*_

_We fight. You know Bakura, and even though I won't question you at the moment, I want some answers later. I'll take it from here, Goldeneyes. I won't let you fight someone that you are apparently close with._

_*…*_

_Goldeneyes?_

_*Thank you, Yugi…* _Yugi mentally smiled and took a deep breath as he gained full control of his body once more. He hissed as he leapt forward and clawed at Bakura's flank, getting some of Bakura's white fur in between his claws. He did his best not to scratch him _too_ hard, for Ryou and Goldeneyes' sake. Bakura hissed in pain, then smirked as both toms saw a pretty brown she-cat fighting through the crowd, her ocean blue eyes shining in the sea of black. The white tom leapt forward and intercepted her, pinning her down. Yugi saw Bakura's claws digging into the poor she-cat's pelt, making her bleed a bit. Then Yugi's eyes widened as he saw Bakura's paw rise to about his shoulder, ready to bring the death blow. Then Yugi's eyes widened even more as he recognized the she-cat. Tea.

"_NOO!_" Two voices became one as he and Goldeneyes yowled at the same time. They seemed to move at the same time. He- no, they- leapt at Bakura knocking him off of Tea and tearing at his flank, leaving large crimson gashes bleeding onto the formerly snow white fur. Bakura rolled away from them and slowly rose to his paws, breathing heavily and staring at the wounds in shock.

"So you could do it after all…" Bakura's voice was strained and quiet, yet his almost silent words managed to reach their ears. Bakura's eyes were turning from maroon to honey, and then back to chocolate. "I…won't remember you after this moment, Goldeneyes…Yugi…but I will see you both again. Count on that." With those final words, Bakura collapsed, and Ryou returned. The Soul-Cats faded into nothing. Yugi/Goldeneyes looked down at Ryou/Bakura. It would take a while for them to regain consciousness, but from what Bakura was saying, he was going to wipe both his and Ryou's memories clean of this entire adventure. Then Yugi/Goldeneyes looked up, realizing that everyone should've been celebrating. The battle wasn't finished just yet. He looked behind him and saw a group of cats gathering. Yugi took full control once again and raced toward the gathering of cats to see what was going on. What he saw shocked him. The battle wasn't over. The fate of the Clans still hung in the balance. Because Foxheart and Flamestar stood face to face, finally facing off to see who would be entrusted with the fate of the Clans.

* * *

><p>(Flamestar)<p>

Foxheart had the biggest grin Flamestar had ever seen on her face, and her eyes shone shown with triumph. Flamestar huffed. _She shouldn't be so quick to dismiss me; we haven't even touched each other yet…_

"Bring _her_ out." Flamestar almost laughed.

"What?"

"You heard me. Bring out that Flamemask friend of yours. Let's see who's better."

"Very well. You asked for it…" Flamestar finally gave in to Flamemask's continuous attempts to have control over her body. As soon as Flamemask took control, she leapt straight for Foxheart, enraged by everything Foxheart had done to the forest, and for the Clan cats. Foxheart swiftly dodged and scratched Flamemask's shoulder. Flamemask didn't even look the slightest bit deterred. She just leapt again, except this time Foxheart leapt up too and managed to make a larger gash on Flamemask's underbelly. Flamemask landed lightly on her paws and whipped around to face Foxheart, seething with rage.

"That's it, you sad excuse for a warrior! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER!" The red-masked she-cat yowled.

_Whoa! Calm down, Flamemask!_

_*I DON'T WANNA CALM DOWN!*_

_Watch yourself, Flamemask, you're out of control!_ The battle just got worse from there. Flamestar could barely remember what happened. She literally only saw warring red and ginger streaks where Foxheart and Flamemask should've been. When they stopped however, was when shock hit her like a tsunami. Foxheart had a few scratches, and even one or two large gashes. Flamemask, however, was a different story. She was covered with scratches, both large and miniscule. She had four or five severe gashes. She could bleed to death! Foxheart leapt toward the weakened Flamemask and pinned her.

"This is it." Foxheart hissed in her ear. "I've finally won…and your Clans now belong to me. I know you're stronger than Flamestar, Flamemask. By beating you I beat her, so now _I_ am the strongest cat in the forest! Forget about that weakling Bakura, he was _nothing_! I personally will enjoy torturing your friends and Clanmates…and maybe I will do worse to Purestar, Skystar, and Orangepaw…"

That was it. The final straw. Flamestar snapped. She thought that she would go into an uncontrollable rage like Flamemask did, but that wasn't the case. Instead she sent a despairing mental yowl.

_NO! Not them! If anyone knows how to stop her, please! Oh, StarClan, please!_ She started sobbing, barely noticing that Flamemask didn't go into a rage either. Instead she was just staring at Foxheart, moth agape in shock. Flamestar was on the verge of a mental breakdown when a young, reassuring voice of a she-cat spoke in her mind.

_It's okay, Flamestar. The Flames are the Keys. Remember that, Flamestar, and good luck…_

Flamestar wondered whose voice it was. She wondered why the voice sounded so much like her own, but younger, almost 11 moons old. The Flames are the Keys…Flamestar raised a paw to her chest and felt the Red Flame, slightly glowing. She looked to Bluefire and Yugi. Bluefire's glowed slightly, while the glow from the Golden Flame hiding under Yugi's Millennium Puzzle made it seem like the Puzzle was glowing instead of the Flame under it. It was a genius hiding place…but no longer. She quickly took control once more, and forced herself out from under Foxheart's grip. Foxheart, who had still thought Flamestar was about to have a breakdown, didn't expect the sudden kick and went careening into the air and landed heavily on her side a few fox-lengths away. Flamestar huffed as Foxheart rose back onto her paws.

"Foxheart, you were looking for the Golden Flame, correct?" Foxheart eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes…why are mentioning this now?"

"Don't change the subject! You were looking for the Golden Flame so you could get Bluefire and I and whoever had the Golden Flame together and somehow take the power of our Flames, right?"

"Yes…"

"So, why are you trying to destroy me in the first place? You never told me _why_, you just tried to get rid of me."

Foxheart sighed and said, "I had nothing against you at first, believe me. I hated Purestar."

"Why?"

"Because he was an outsider, and he got so much more attention than I did. No matter how hard I tried as an apprentice and a warrior, he would always do something that would outshine what ever I did. I killed Silverfire, my mentor, because she told me if I continued to be angry I would get no where in life. As if I were anywhere else!" She spat, and then continued. "I knew that the only way to outshine Purestar once and for all was to go after power. So I created my own Clan and went against every other Clan. But when Skystar killed me, I realized that I should've been focusing my anger on other things instead of Purestar.

So I possessed Nightsky, believing I could crush Skystar by destroying her Clan, and then kill her myself. But when Nightsky sent be back to the Darklands…I realized that it was you I should've been focused on. You were the one who helped Purestar in everything he did and you became leader beside him. You led the journey to the original four Clans to find out how to help Nightsky defeat me. Every time I seemed to be the winner, you foiled my plans and crushed my hopes! Well, no longer!" Foxheart hissed and leapt forward, but Flamestar just leapt to the side, in between Yugi and Bluefire. Flamestar cast a glance at Bluefire, and he nodded. Show time.

"_The Flames are the Keys…the Keys to Starflame!_" Flamestar said. Her Red Flame and the Blue Flame suddenly glowed, their light blinding. Yugi quickly lifted the Puzzle off of his chest to reveal the Golden Flame, glowing brightly with the others. His eyes shone with shock, but it was that kind of shock you get when you realize that you're going to unexpectedly get your Warrior name.

"Bluelight to Starflame!" The combined voices of Bluefire and Bluestreak said, and the Red Flame glowed twice as bright.

"Goldenflare to Starflame!" The combined voices of Yugi and Goldeneyes yowled, and the Red Flame glowed twice as bright as when Bluefire- no, Bluelight- had made it glow. This time is was so bright, everyone had to squint. All of a sudden, Flamestar and Flamemask stopped. Flamemask stopped pushing to gain control, and Flamestar stopped resisting. She closed her eyes, as a slightly familiar feeling spread through her. It was as if she and Flamemask were one. No, scratch that. They _were_ one. Starflame. The Star Merge. Now Flamestar remembered when she had last felt this feeling. She had felt it for the first time in the Battle of FangClan, Foxheart's unofficial Clan. She opened her eyes, and she could tell they were multicolored. One green, one gray.

"I'll battle you Foxheart. But you must agree to this- no use of magic of any kind." Foxheart laughed, an insane, bloodthirsty gleam in her amber eyes.

"Very well, Flamestar!"

"My name isn't Flamestar." Foxheart stopped laughing in shock.

"Wh…What do you mean it's not your name? Are you Flamemask, then?"

"No."

"Then who are you? Another one of Flamestar's friends?"

"No. I am Flamestar and Flamemask. I am one, but two. I am two, but one. My name is Starflame, and it'll be _me_ who will make sure you meet your end."

* * *

><p>(Yugi)<p>

"It's official: We're all gonna die." Joey muttered in awe. "First Moonstar and Foxstar start working together, and now Flamestar and Flamemask have _combined_. The world as we know it is gonna end."

Excluding the part about the world ending and everyone dying, Yugi agreed with Joey. Even as shocking as it was that Flamestar and Flamemask combined, as Yugi watched the battle between Starflame and Foxheart, he couldn't help but think of the three names. Bluelight, Sunflare, and Starflame. Especially Sunflare. Something had come over him in his shock about discovering he had a Flame. Why had he said 'Sunflare to Starflame'? It made no sense. So to clear his mind, he decided to watch the battle that would decide whether he would live or not.

A ginger streak bashed into Foxheart, who had been looking in every direction trying to find Starflame. Crimson bled onto the ground as it revealed a large gash that formed an almost complete ring around her back and underbelly. Foxheart was gasping and breathing heavily, desperation and fear lighting her eyes. Starflame leapt forward, only to hit a dark magic beam. She rocketed up into the sky, already unconscious from the hit.

* * *

><p>(No POV)<p>

"NOOO!" Purestar rushed forward, his yowl breaking the stunned silence. His head was thrown back to gaze sadly at the sky, where Starflame had already disappeared.

"No…it's just not possible…!" Orangepaw murmured, tears welling up in her green-and-ice-blue eyes. "She can't be dead!"

"Oh, but she is!" Foxheart said with a smirk. "There goes your precious Leader of Leaders! The Clans are mine!" What Foxheart didn't see, was a tan tom with jet black stripes with stars in his fur hiss. In fact, no one noticed until he let out a yowl, a yowl that only Yugi, Purestar, and Orangepaw could hear.

"_No! She will not die! I gave up my life so she could live on, and she will not die now!_" Purestar's eyes widened at the voice. So familiar, yet he could barely remember it. _Snakestripe…he still hasn't given up on her, even though we already have a kit._

"DON'T BE SO QUICK TO DISMISS ME, FOX-BREATH!" Everyone looked upwards in shock as a comet appeared in the sky, aiming for Foxheart. Despite its appearance, the Clans cats' faces brightened as they realized just who it was.

"No! You can't be alive!" Foxheart yowled up to the comet.

"SO YOU THINK YOU CAN CHEAT ME, HUH? WELL, THINK AGAIN!" The fire disappeared to reveal Starflame. The mask, a feature from Flamemask, and the Red Flame, from Flamestar, both glowed with a furious red light. For a moment, Purestar saw the faint form of Snakestripe right next to her, and the black tom smiled as he backed into the crowd once more, leaving Foxheart right in the line of fire. Foxheart's eyes widen even more as Starflame got closer and closer. When Starflame's outstretched claws were mere millimeters (1) away from the black-pawed she-cat's head, dust suddenly flew upwards, preventing anyone from seeing what happened next. After a few seconds, the dust cleared, revealing Starflame, standing tall and proud, the wind blowing through her fur. With Foxheart nowhere to be seen. Purestar and Orangepaw cautiously approached Starflame. A smile grew on her face and her green-and-gray eyes were soft with affection. Orangepaw threw herself at her mother, all three laughing.

_Despite her power, she is still my mother…It feels nice to know that she's no different than the Flamestar we all know_, Orangepaw thought happily. The mask on her face disappeared, and her right eyes, which had been gray, turned back to emerald green.

"There is one more thing left to do." Flamestar said. She walked over to Yugi. Everyone waited for the words of thanks to come out of her mouth. They never came. Instead, some other words summed up both her thanks and the Clan cats' thanks. She touched her nose to Yugi's forehead and said, "By the power of StarClan, I gave you your name. Your warrior name is now Goldenflame."

* * *

><p>Flamemask: O_O<p>

Me: O_O

Purestar: O_O

Orangepaw: O_O

All: Epic…

Me: Its epicness knows no bounds…

Flamemask: *Turns to Readers who are leaving* HEY!

Readers: Hmm?

Me: Don't go! We still have the Epilogue!

Readers: O-O. ^_^' Right…we knew that!

Me, Flamemask, Purestar and Orangepaw: -_-' Right…Of _course_ you did…

(1) Yeah I know. It's not warriors-ish, but it was the only thing I could think of.


	15. Chapter 13: Epilogue

Me: *sob* I can't believe it…the epilogue…

Flamemask: It was fun while it lasted…

Orangepaw: Yeah…HEY! WE DIDN'T GET TO GO TO ORANGE LEAF!

Me: O_O You're right! We'll go after, m'kay?

Flamemask: Wut's Orange Leaf?

Purestar, Orangepaw, and Me: O_e

Purestar: You mean you don't know?

Orangepaw: It's like, the best ice cream place…

Purestar, Orangepaw, and Me: EVAR!

Joey: Yeah, you're missing out on SOOOO much, Flamemask!

Flamemask: O_O Why is everyone up here? _HOW_ are they even here!

Joey: Hey, take a chill pill!

Flamemask: -_-

Joey: Well, now that I'm done saying hi, I'm going now

Flamemask: OH NOES YOU'RE NOT!

Me: o_O' Well…On with the epilogue! *sob* (By the way, I won't be putting a POV sign, so you guys can use your brains to figure it out! YAY!)

* * *

><p>YugiWarriors: The Power of Fire<p>

Epilogue - Goodbyes

* * *

><p>Goldenflame raced after Orangepaw, laughing at her accusations that he had gone mad. Lightningpaw, a gray tom with blue eyes and a black "Lightning Bolt" on his left flank, called out in mock alarm.<p>

"Goldenflame? Gone crazy? We're all gonna die!" He turned tail and fled beside Orangepaw. The three were running around the FireClan camp, after Yugi had discovered the healing powers of Firefern.

"Holy StarClan, this stuff really works!" He had said after he noticed his wounds from the battle gone without a trace after waiting a few minutes. Then Orangepaw introduced him to Lightningpaw, and the three began to play a game similar to tag, where Yugi (now called Goldenflame by the Clan cats,) was the 'crazy, evil cat'. Goldenflame slowed to a stop, breathing heavily. "Man…do you guys…ever stop running?" He asked in between deep breaths.

"Nope!"

"…I should've guessed you'd say that, Lightningpaw." Yugi then looked up, and a tan tom with black paws was sitting on a rock, staring coldly at him. Yugi shuddered. "Hey Orangepaw!" He said as the ginger she-cat had come back tentatively. "Who's he?" Yugi hissed, tail pointed at the tan tom, which he had guessed was an apprentice.

"Oh, that anti-social freak? That's Thornpaw. It's a good name for him; he always acts as if he actually has a thorn in his paw." She replied.

"Hey, Yug!" Joey called. "It's time to go!"

"Aww!" Yugi, Orangepaw, and Lightningpaw groaned in disappointment. _Come on!_ Yugi thought. _Just when I get some peace from you and Yami's constant arguing!_ He said, directing his tone to Goldeneyes.

_*Hey! I had no choice!*_

_You mean you had no choice but to knock Yami so hard he passed out? And when he wakes up he won't remember anything after Duelist Kingdom?_ Yugi saw Goldeneyes' sheepish grin, and mentally sighed. _Seriously, Goldeneyes, you and Yami need to stop that…_Yugi reluctantly said his goodbyes to his new friends.

"You will come back, right?" Orangepaw asked.

"Of course!" Yugi said.

"See you then, Goldenflame. Work on your running."

Yugi laughed and replied, "I will, Lightningpaw. And when I come back, I'll crush you at racing."

"We'll see about that!"

"Yugi! Let's go!" Tea called.

"Coming!" He called back, only to be stopped by Flamestar, who held two cards.

"You like playing a card game- Duel Monsters, was it? Here." She held out one simple card, yet when Yugi took it, he could feel it was a very powerful card.

"Silver's Light…" He said, reading the name out loud. The picture showed a beautiful silver she-cat with blue paws, chest, and tail. She was in a simple sitting position, with her eyes closed and her head turned to the right. Mist swirled around her. He frowned when he saw the Attack Points. Only 900. Defense was 1300. It seemed rather weak, until Yugi saw it had two more statistics. Speed, and Wit, something never seen before in Duel Monsters. Speed was 8, and Wit was 18. Yugi guessed that Speed was on a scale of 1-10, and Wit was from 1-20. After he looked at it for a few more seconds, pondering what exactly Speed and Wit could be used for, it faded, leaving his paw open and empty. "What…?"

"Destiny gave me that card." Flamestar said. "She told me to tell you that it will only appear when you need it most." Yugi looked up at Flamestar.

"Thank you Flamestar. May StarClan light your path."

"And may StarClan light yours, young warrior." Yugi padded over to his friends, who were waiting for him, Tristan carrying a still unconscious Ryou. As they left for Domino City, Yugi took one more glance behind him.

One more glance at the place that his life had changed, forever.

* * *

><p>Flamestar woke up with a start that night, fear shining in her emerald eyes. Bluefire, who was almost always able to sense if Flamestar had had another prophetic dream, awake or asleep, rose to his paws and padded out of the Warriors' den to stand just outside Flamestar's.<p>

"You okay?" He asked.

"No…it's not okay…" She replied.

"What is it?"

"There will be three traitors. One of the Herbs, one of the Cards, and one of the Heart." Bluefire's eyes narrowed, and she could tell he was anxious.

Unbeknownst to them, one of the three was watching them right now.

In the form of a little ginger tom kit.

* * *

><p>Me: Wow…that's it then…<p>

Flamemask: I can't believe…

Purestar: …That it's all over…

Orangepaw: I'm honestly kinda sad right now…

Me: I'm so sad that it's over, yet at the same time, I'm really proud of myself…

Flamemask: It's gonna be hard to let it go…

Purestar: Yeah…but…it isn't over!

Flamemask: It's not?

Orangepaw: Of course not! There are still questions unanswered! Like, who are the other two traitors?

Purestar: Who is that ginger kit?

Flamemask: Why were Flamestar, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Scourge acting so weird in that other chapter?

Orangepaw, Purestar, and Flamemask: And when will Yugi use that card?

Me: All will be answered in due time, my friends. But for now I want to thank three people…

**Starlight Warrior 1092**

**Flamemask**

**Angel61991**

All: Thanks for reviewing! Cookehs for everyone!

Me: Now the moment of truth…this fanfic…*presses button* is complete. *all stare*

All: Whoa… *all then leave to go to Orange Leaf and leave me behind*

Me: Please check out my other fanfics, including my brand new series, Legacy of the Lightfeathers. (You know you wanna!) And for those who are getting ready to burst 'cause you wanna know if I'll do it…I will indeed write a sequel. *Runs after others*

~Blaze-Cloud is out! PEACE!~


End file.
